


Chalant Kisses

by RomanticDreamer



Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chalant Forever, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Lime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season 1 will be missed, Young Dick was so cute, Young Justice Season 1, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticDreamer/pseuds/RomanticDreamer
Summary: Kisses shared between the most chalant couple in DC history during the simpler times; before Invasion. Fluff mixed some lime and maybe a tiny bit of angst.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887256
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Forever Kiss

_“I love you for who you are. Please, don’t change.”_

_\- Unknown_

“Robin?” Her voice was muffled through the door but it didn’t make it any less angelic. But he wasn’t in the mood for any company, not even hers. “Go away, Zee.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Robin groaned into his pillow. He knew she wouldn’t go just from him asking. The bright screen of his wrist computer disturbed the darkness of the room. He typed a few numbers into his mini keyboard and his door unlocked with a click. “It’s open.”

She slowly opened the door and tried to tip-toe to his bed without bumping into anything in the darkness of his room. His eyes adjusted easily thanks to Batman’s training and could see in the dark just as good as if the light was on. He thought she looked cute trying to creep around his room wearing a black tank top, magical wand pajama bottoms, and bunny slippers.

When she found the edge of the bed she dropped down and made the bed into a trampoline, making Robin bounce with the bed.

She smiled, “Made ya bounce.”

He couldn’t hold back a snort from the laughter in her voice and the embarrassment of being bounced on the bed by his crush.

Zatanna laid back and sprawled out on the bed beside him with her hands behind her head. “The team is worried.”

“Sorry. Tell them I’ll be at training.”

“Okay.” But he didn’t feel the dip in the bed or hear squeaking that would have happened if she had gotten out of bed. Lifting his head from being smothered in his pillows and turning towards her, she was staring at him, trying to access what was wrong with him.  
“I can’t tell what you’re feeling.”

“That's the point of the shades, Zee.” He tried to laugh but it ended up as a weak chuckle.

She rolled onto her side towards him and rested her head on her hand. “You two got into another argument,” she guessed.

“It’s always an argument with him. I pull my grapple out too late. I don’t bring enough weapons with me on missions. I’m not taking this seriously. Everything he finds me lacking in he makes an argument of.”

Robin sighed again. “He’s still insisting on me taking up his mantle.”

“Do you want to?”

“No, and that’s just it Zee.” He flopped over onto his back and folded his arms over his eyes. “Ever since Bats took me in when I was 8, being The Batman was my number one goal in life. But ever since that training simulation, I don’t want that anymore. I can’t be Robin for the rest of my life, and I can’t be Batman. Who can I be?”

Zatanna didn’t answer for awhile and he didn’t expect her to. He was about to climb out of the bed but then gasped.

Her lips were soft and a cool relief against his sweaty forehead. Her hand cradled his cheek and he could feel her nails lightly scratching the skin just before his ear. She pulled away and smiled so sweetly that he could help but smile back.

“You can be you. That’s the best who you can be, because nobody else can.”

He smiled, actually smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was right, and it was scary how she always knew just what to say to cheer him up. She’ s been a constant in his life since she joined the team on the Red Tornado fiasco mission. He was able to talk to her about things that he couldn’t tell Wally. He doesn’t know where he’d be right now if she wasn’t here. “Thank you.”


	2. Rain Kiss

_"There is nothing prettier in the whole wide world than a girl in love with every breath she takes."_

_~ Atticus_

The rest of the Team had gone on a mission in Belgium while Robin was in Gotham and Zatanna was in New York with her dad. Zatara let Zatanna visit the cave while he attended a League meeting and Batman had allowed Robin to go to the cave since he had finished his homework. They had both Zeta-beamed to the Cave expecting to see the team, but saw each other and realized that it was just them.

They stayed since neither of them had anywhere else that they had to go. They spent the evening making up pranks to surprise the team with when they returned and making fun of old movies M'gann had bought for movie nights at the Cave. After they marathoned a good majority of the movies, Robin offered to show her the beach since she hadn't seen it before. She accepted.

When they stepped outside, it was raining. The sky was charcoal gray and storm clouds were rolling in.

"The forecast did say that there was a 60 percent chance of thunderstorms." Robin said before there was a rush of air beside him.

"Come on Robin!" She had pulled her flip-flops off beside him, and her laugh was so carefree as she ran barefooted on the muddy sand that he had to join her, laughing out a cackle of his own.

Robin hasn't felt like a normal kid since he was eight, and Zatanna hasn't felt this free since before her mother died. Chasing and running from each other, they enjoyed this moment to themselves with every huff of a breath they took. Once the team returned and the League arrived for debrief, this moment would be over.

"Ahh!" Robin caught her around the waist and she tripped. They both tumbled onto the muddy sandy and to where the tide was coming in. Robin landed above her while she started and smiled underneath him. The tide was a calm contrast to their drumming heartbeats.

"Gotcha," he said breathlessly. He'd like to think it was more because of all the running they did rather than how beautiful she looked lying beneath him breathing heavy with her hair spread around her like a halo and the ocean's tide lapping at her back. If possible, her smile grew.

"Yes, you do." She cupped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss that promised to cement itself into his memory for the rest of his life.

"Why are you soaking wet and muddy?" The team had returned from the mission and were staring at their friend like he was crazy since he was drenched and muddy head to toe but had his famous smirk intact.

"Just took a trip to the beach." Robin responded. The team looked even more shocked.

"In the rain?" M'gann asked.

"Yep. It was fun."

**Recognize: Batman 0-2, Black Canary 2-5, Red Tornado 1-6**

As the league entered, Robin made his escape to his room. Zatanna had left early to get home and settled down before the meeting ended. He was happy though. He got to see another beautiful side of her today: her enjoying life even in the rain.


	3. Cheek Kiss

> _"I'm no therapist but I promise you this: I will listen. I will care"_
> 
> _~ Unknown_

When she had joined the Team on their mission to find Red Tornado, he had first hand seen her strength. She held her own during the battle, assisting and providing backup when it was needed while still attacking Red Volcano with confidence burning in her eyes. She was the wildcard that the team needed to finish the fight.

After she left with a very angry Zatara, he hadn't seen her again until the adults disappeared. That confidence she had when he had first met her was gone, replaced with worry and fear for her father, Robin encouraged her through it, promising that they'd find her father and all the other adults. She was grateful.

With her help, they located the source of the anomaly and defeated Klarion. At a cost.

Zatara gave his life to Nabu for his daughter's, leaving Zatanna fatherless and guilt ridden. Batman made arrangements to move her into the cave so she packed up her life and moved into the Cave with the help of M'gann, Artemis, and Robin.

She locked herself in her room for days crying and wallowing in her guilt for putting her father in that position. M'gann would leave her food at her door. She would never open the door but the food would be gone a few hours later after it had long ago cooled. Artemis and M'gann had tried many times to get her to let them in but she would just ignore them.

Robin visited the Cave one night just getting off of patrol. He had expected everyone to be asleep, but the kitchen light was on. He was shocked by who was there. "Zatanna?"

She almost dropped the bowl of food she was carrying. "Oh. Hey Robin. I didn't hear you come in." He realized she had just finished crying when she turned around and her eyes were red and puffy. She walked over and sat on one of the kitchen stools and slowly started to eat. He sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm. Just peachy."

"You sure don't sound peachy."

"I'm just tired and hungry," she mumbled in between bites.

"What you're doing isn't healthy, Zatanna. You need to talk. That's the only way you'll be able to let it out."

"My mom died before I was even old enough to remember her. My dad was the only person I had left. He was the one I ran to when I needed one to talk to. He's the only one who's been there for me. Now he's gone." She started crying again and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially not Robin.

"When I was eight years old, my family died in an accident." He had turned around on stool and leaned back against the kitchen counter. His shades kept his eyes hidden but his frown said enough. "After they died I was put into a juvenile services system because social services were full. One day, some of the juveniles ganged up and beat me. They found me bleeding and bruised the next day. They sent me to a Catholic orphanage soon after."

She blinked. "I'm sorry but wha-"

"During those times, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't really have anyone. But you're different, Zatanna. You've got Batman, Black Canary, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Kid, Connor, and me. Whenever you need to talk, whatever you need, we're here."

Her tears stopped falling and she smiled.

_**Recognize Artemis B-0-7** _

She stood up from her chair and tossed her bowl in the garbage. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow and..." She walked back over and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks." She walked to her new room with a little more bounce in her step than before.

"Hey Robin. More work for Bats?" Artemis had just gotten back from her night classes. She wasn't shocked to see the Boy Wonder here. He'd usually at the Cave late researching or hacking while the Team was asleep.

"Nope just popped in to get something to eat and head home." He spoke quickly as he hopped off the stool and grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. He kept his head down as he walked past so that she wouldn't see the tomato that his face had turned into.

"Are you alright?"" Artemis asked when Robin practically ran past her towards the Zeta-tubes.

"Yep. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." The Zeta-tube activated and in a flash he was gone, leaving behind an extremely confused Artemis.

"Was it something I said?"


	4. Eskimo Kiss

> "I want to be with someone who dreams of doing everything in life and nothing on rainy Sunday afternoons."
> 
> \- Atticus

**Recognize: Artemis B07**

Artemis trudged into the cave holding her backpack to her side, her boots squeaking with every step and colorfully cursing the rain for showing up unexpectedly.

She stopped mid stomp when she heard someone yawn from the couch. "Oh hey Zatanna."

"Hey Artemis," she yawned again, stretching her arms over her head and raising up from the couch. The credits of some movie were rolling on the wide-screen. "You just back from school?"

"Yep." She sat here backpack on one of the kitchen chairs and made a beeline for the refrigerator. She grabbed a can of coke and slammed it shut. "Maybe I should transfer to Northern Academy with you. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go to school in this weather."

"Northern Academy was flooded out. Of course our classes were cancelled." She scooted closer to the edge of the couch and was about to stand up, but someone else groaned and Zatanna stopped and looked behind her on the couch. Artemis couldn't see who else was on the couch but whoever it was pulled Zatanna back. She had a pretty good guess though.

"So," she drew out the word as she rounded the couch to see who else was there. Robin was laying on his side in his civies and his shades covering his eyes. He's still asleep and his arm is wrapped around Zatanna's waist. Her cheeks were heavily flushed. "What have you two been up to?"

"We were watching a movie when it started raining. I guess we fell asleep." He moved again and pulled Zatanna even closer to him and they both heard when he muttered 'Zee' under his breath. It made her cheeks inflamed even further and Artemis covered her smile with her hand to keep Zatanna from feeling anymore embarrassed. "I'm just gonna leave you to be." She snickered on her way back to her room. Zatanna whipped around and glared at her back. "Shut up Art- Eek!"

She was immediately pulled down and came face-to-face with the Boy Wonder and his crooked smirk. She was still in shock and Robin chuckled then brought his face closer until they could feel each other's breath on each other's cheek.

Staring into her eyes the whole while, he gently and deliberately rubbed his nose against hers. She promptly shut her mouth. He pulled back, the crooked smirk melted into a sweet smile, when it came to her.

She smacked him on his arm, and he started cackling. "You totally did that on purpose!"

"Sorry Zee, couldn't help it."

"Now the whole Team is going to be teasing us," she pouted.

"If any of them start bothering you, let me handle it." An evil smirk came into play then, but she only laughed. "My valiant hero."

He laughed along with her. "Always for you, Zee."


	5. Hand Kiss

> _"What a grand and beautiful force, the immense and wildly unappreciated power of human touch."_
> 
> \- Atticus

"Wow Zatanna that dress looks beautiful on you!"

"Thanks Cecily."

Tonight is the biggest night of the school year: Prom Night. Northern Academy's Prom committee had been planning and asking for donations for months. They were barely under the goal amount when Bruce Wayne donated five thousand dollars. Thanks to his donation the Prom was on. They put a lot of work into it as thanks.

The theme was 'Do as the Romans.' The gymnasium was decorated to look like Rome, Italy. The committee had asked her for some ideas since they knew that she was Italian. She told them that she grew up in New York and has never been to Italy but they still tried to bounce ideas off of her. She couldn't ask her dad so she had to do some research.

It actually turned out pretty well.

"So where's Tommy? I thought he was picking you up." Tommy was Cecily's date. Tommy is a quarter back on the football team and Cecily's long-time crush. It took months of encouragement from her and Artemis to get her to ask him to Prom. Apparently he liked her too and wanted to ask her but was too shy. What are the chances?

But now he's running late.

"He did. I think he went to the bathroom. Oh, there he goes now. Over here!." She waved over him over and he came to stand beside her.

Tommy is a pretty athletic guy who always took care of his body and loves to exercise. He was picked for the football team immediately after he tried out. He 's also a nerdy geek who does good in school, loves science, and has a massive addiction to anime and video games. He also wears glasses. He used to get picked on a lot in school before he started working out and joined the football team. Now only a few still try to bully him. He just learned to tune them out now.

"They are only talking to reflections of themselves," he would say. He became really wise over the school years.

"Hey Cecily. You look beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and held her hand by their sides.

Cecily's cheeks flushed rosy red. "Thank you, Tommy."

He turned to acknowledge Zatanna. "Wow you look beautiful too, Zatanna."

She giggled, "Thanks Tom."

"Are you sure you're okay being by yourself? We could always triple date. You know, like the three Musketeers." He then held his hand out in the middle of the three. Cecily placed her hand on top of his. Both were staring at her expectantly.

She laughed and placed her hand on top of theirs. "Thanks guys, but I'm definitely okay with going by myse-"

"Oh my god!"

"Is that who I think it is?!"

A huge commotion was happening in front of the school's near the gate. A large crowd had formed. The three couldn't see what was going on through the swarm of students and some teachers.

"What's going on up there?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Come on Tanna." Cecily grabbed Zatanna's wrist and started to pull her through the thick crowd with Tommy on their tail. Cecily had to push and shove to get through. The crowd was ranging from squealing fangirls to jealous boyfriends and prom dates. They had to push through about 8 people before they saw what all the commotion was about.

Richard Grayson was standing at the gate, all poised leaning on one foot with his shades resting on his head and dressed in a pressed, black tuxedo suit. He was scanning the crowd, looking for something.

"What is Richard Grayson doing here?" Zatanna heard Cecily ask beside her.

"Maybe he came to see the effort the committee put into the Prom." Tommy suggested from behind her.

Zatanna was more surprised. When she had told the Team that Northern Academy was having their Prom tonight she didn't expect anyone to show up, most less the Boy Wonder himself.

Robin had revealed his identity to her when they were lounging around in the cave one day. They were lying on the couch watching a movie when he abruptly revealed he was her childhood best friend. She was in both awe and in shock at the sudden reveal. He told her she's the second to know on the Team. It made her feel better that the first was Wally instead of Artemis or M'gann.

She had no idea why he's here though.

When he looked in her direction their eyes locked, He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. He started walking towards her, and the crowd parted as if he was magically pushing them to the side

just to get to her.

He had hit a growth spurt so when he stopped in front of her, mere inches away, he smiled down at her and she looked up at him like a deer in headlights.

He grabbed her hand and leaned down slowly, never breaking eye contact. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand and the feeling of softness against her hand woke her from her stupor. He pulled away with a smile that he only reserved for her. "I couldn't leave my favorite magician without her favorite assistant."

She laughed," Get up."

"Whatever you wish." He stood up from his knees and looped his arm around hers. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Her smile was stretched across her face as she walked with her boyfriend into Prom, choosing to indulge in her friends' question later rather than sooner.


	6. Peck Kiss

> "On those nights when the thick snow drifts through moonlight and the sky looks like falling stars, close your eyes, look up tongue out to the gods and feel the cool ash burn you."
> 
> \- Atticus

Robin found her at the edge of the forest, wrapped in a winter coat and huddled close by a campfire, staring up at the stars that twinkled on for millenniums.

"When dad I used to go camping he would always tell me that if I ever wanted to see magic, go to the forest at night and just look up. A sky so vast and beautiful must be magical."

He sat beside her on the white covered ground tucked in a coat of his own. The fire had started to dim, so he tossed in a few sticks from the pile in front of him. He looked up at the sky too and listened as she carried on.

"That made me realize that magic isn't just saying a few words backwards or mixing a bunch of ingredients in cauldrons. Everyday we live is magical. All we have to do is look around and feel."

He looked down at her. "Are you feeling magical now?"

She looked down at him and smiled. His heart skipped a beat. "Now that you're here. I'm feeling the aster."

She leaned over and pecked his lips and he could feel his heart bursting like a supernova.


	7. French Kiss

_"When I looked into your eyes I didn't see just you, I saw my today, my tomorrow, and my future for the rest of my life."_

_\- Unknown_

"Are you nervous?"

"Shut up dude. This is just a mission." Batman had assigned them a mission to stop a human trafficking train. They were kidnapping underage women and selling them off to families and men as brides.

Using her magic, Zatanna had located the latest known victims of trafficking in one of China's provinces: Qinghai. They visited when they knew the husband wouldn't be there.

The teen was very quiet and shaky. It was obvious that she was scared. She was always looking over her shoulder. She either refused to or vaguely answered the questions.

It wasn't until Artemis and Miss Martian sat down and talked to her. They shared their experiences with abuse and how they knew what it was like to be mistreated and feeling like you're powerless. The conversation struck tears in more eyes than those three.

The teen told them where their base of operations was and a quick recon later they found it: a set of tents on the outskirts of the Great Basin desert.

They couldn't go straight there and fight them at risk of them harming the girls, so they have to come up with a different plan.

Aqualad and Robin were drawing blanks when Kid had an _amazing_ plan, one that he swears to strangle him for after this was over.

The plan was to have someone pose as a underage girl being sold as a bride and somebody else as the groom. Since he and Zatanna were the youngest, they were the best options.

At this moment Zatanna was with Artemis and Miss Martian as their bridesmaids in another room in the church waiting for their cues. Aqualad and Kaldur were hiding waiting for the moment to strike.

"Come on, dude. The groom is supposed to be happy on his wedding day." Wally joked before he erupted into a fit of snickers.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for this when we get back to the Cave." Robin muttered, adjusting his shades in front of the mirrors and then shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It can't be that bad. At least Zatanna is the bride instead of someone you don't know."

The Boy Wonder's massive crush on the Team's resident magician wasn't lost to anyone. If Wally hadn't volunteered the wedding idea then some else most definitely would've.

"You know they say it's nothing like seeing your blushing bride walking down the aisle. Maybe it'll give you the courage to ask her out."

"So the doofus who is too shy to ask Artemis out on a date is talking to me about courage."

Wally was about to retort when one of the men in black of the train entered opened the door. "Nunta urmează să înceapă." _The wedding is about to start._ They think he only speaks Romanian.

"Da domnule. Vom fi bine." _Yes sir. We'll be right out._

He nodded, "Voi fi afară." _I'll be outside._ He shut the door behind him.

"Time to go lover boy." Wally turned towards him. He grunted when Robin elbowed him in the side when he walked past.

The man escorted them out of the room and to the center of the church in front of the pulpit before standing in front of the hallway to guard the hallway. Wally stood beside him.

More of the men were sitting in the pews acting as witnesses to the marriage. Robin felt disgusted. A church is supposed to be a holy place. These are heartless bastards who are looking for their next paycheck by selling little girls for forced marriages. They needed to be brought to justice.

One of the doors to the church opened and the man in black came out first and stood off to the side. 'Here Comes The Bride' started playing when Artemis walked out. She was wearing a simple red dress that hugged her a little too tight in places that showed more than a little too much and ended at her knees. He could feel Wally seething beside him.

Next was Miss Martian. Just like Artemis she was in a simple red dress except hers was less snug than hers and ended just below her thigh rather than her knees. Good thing Connor was with Aqualad or he would've blown the whole mission.

The other door opened wide and Zatanna walked in....

Wow.

She was wearing a white mermaid that flared out at the bottom and trailed behind her. Her veil slightly hid her face but he could still feel their eyes burning into each other's.

He realized what Wally meant when he said what he said while they were waiting. Seeing her in this dress made him forget all about the teen in China, the men sitting in the pews, even the wedding. He thought about a future with her as his bride and them living happily ever after.

It scared him. They are still teenagers. But it felt... right.

When she made it to stand in front of him one of the men in black stood from the first pew and walked to stand in front of them. He held an open book in his hand and the other behind his back when he began.

"We are here on this magnificent and beautiful day to celebrate one of life's greatest moments - - we are all present to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love - and to publicly witness the creation of an outward marriage bond that these two have already been creating inwardly. Their love and intention has created this marriage and we are gathered here today to join in the celebration and acknowledgement of that bonding."

Another of the men in black stood from the pews with a small black box and handed it to Wally. The vows are your promises to each other. The men decided to skip over this part when they planned the ceremony.

He opened the small black box and showed the two rings. They were simple bands with a teardrop jewel in the middle. "Tale the rings," the officiant ordered.

Robin took the rings and slid his on his finger then grabbed the other and took ahold of Zatanna's hand. She was wearing her magician's gloves reminding him that they were still on a mission and that he couldn't let his mind wonder in case something goes wrong.

Zatanna was acting scared, playing her part as the forced bride. She was quiet and he could feel a slight tremor in her body when he grabbed her hand which might've been real. He knew it was more for the fear of this mission succeeding than staying in her role. Everyone was scared. He could see Artemis taking deep breaths every now and then that he knew wasn't from the dress' vice grip, and Miss Martian's boutique was shaking so much that Artemis had to grab her wrist to calm her down every other minute. He could even see Wally tugging at his collar for the fifth time behind him. They were all on edge.

He squeezed her hand before he slipped the ring on to reassure her that he was there, they're all here with her. She squeezed his hand back as subtle as she could.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Robin lifted her veil. There was a pink tint to her cheeks that he knew wasn't from her make-up. He was praying that the heat in his cheeks couldn't be seen.

He slowly leaned in. She followed suit. They only had to kiss long enough to distract the men and for Aqualad and Connor to burst in. When their lips touched he could hear screams and someone falling to the ground.

It came as a shock to Robin when Zatanna was the first to make the bold move, and swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entry. He groaned when he parted his lips and her tongue met his.

He was swept up into the kiss. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Team, they had kissed before, hidden away in the more unknown parts of the cave. Those were just fleeting, nothing like the kiss they're sharing now.

"Ahem. Hey, lovebirds! Are you guys going to keep sucking each other's faces off or are you going to help?" They parted with a smack with and smack. The blush had gotten worse and had spread further as she panted. She left him with a small smile before she ran off to join the others in their fight.

Oh he is definitely going to kick Wally's butt when they get back to the Cave.


	8. Hickey Kiss

_"It was her chaos that made her beautiful."_

_~ Atticus, Love Her Wild_

Robin was pressed against the door of his room, desperately trying to leave but was otherwise distracted by his evil yet beautiful girlfriend.

"Z-Zee... please, hnng." She released the skin of his neck with a pop and inspected her handiwork. There was a bright red hickey, contrasting greatly from his otherwise pale skin. She lightly brushed her fingers over the bruise and basked in the shiver that violently racked through him. She kissed up a trail to another part of his neck. "No."

"Tanna." His voice cracked when Zatanna sank her teeth just above the nape of his neck. His knees buckled when she started sucking. "C-come on, Tanna. B-Batman's gonna kill m-me if I'm late."

She let go of his skin and sighed dramatically. "Okay." she pressed one last kiss to the new bruise and took away the spell that bound Robin to the door. Without the spell holding him to the door, he sank to the floor with his legs having gave out on him

"See ya later Boy Wonder." In a puff of smoke, she was gone.

His communicator started buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Hello? Hey, Bats, I might be a little bit late.


	9. Forehead Kiss

_"I love you for who you are. Please, don't change."_

_\- Unknown_

* * *

"Robin?" Her voice was muffled through the door but it didn't make it any less angelic. But he wasn't in the mood for any company, not even hers. "Go away, Zee."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Robin groaned into his pillow. He knew she wouldn't go just from him asking. The bright screen of his wrist computer disturbed the darkness of the room. He typed a few numbers into his mini keyboard and his door unlocked with a click. "It's open."

She slowly opened the door and tried to tip-toe to his bed without bumping into anything in the darkness of his room. His eyes adjusted easily thanks to Batman's training and could see in the dark just as good as if the light was on. He thought she looked cute trying to creep around his room wearing a black tank top, magical wand pajama bottoms, and bunny slippers.

When she found the edge of the bed she dropped down and made the bed into a trampoline, making Robin bounce with the bed.

She smiled, "Made ya bounce."

He couldn't hold back a snort from the laughter in her voice and the embarrassment of being bounced on the bed by his crush.

Zatanna laid back and sprawled out on the bed beside him with her hands behind her head. "The team is worried."

"Sorry. Tell them I'll be at training."

"Okay." But he didn't feel the dip in the bed or hear the squeaking sound that the mattress would have made if she had gotten out of bed. Lifting his head from being smothered in his pillows and turning towards her, she was staring at him, trying to access what was wrong with him.

"I can't tell what you're feeling."

"That's the point of the shades, Zee." He tried to laugh but it ended up as a weak chuckle.

She rolled onto her side towards him and rested her head on her hand. "You two got into another argument," she guessed.

"It's always an argument with him. I pull my grapple out too late. I don't bring enough weapons with me on missions. I'm not taking this seriously. Everything he finds me lacking in he makes an argument of."

Robin sighed again. "He's still insisting on me taking up his mantle."

"Do you want to?"

"No, and that's just it Zee." He flopped over onto his back and folded his arms over his eyes. "Ever since Bats took me in when I was nine, being The Batman was my number one goal in life. But ever since that training exercise, I don't want that anymore. I can't be Robin for the rest of my life, but I can't be Batman either. Who can I be?"

Zatanna didn't answer for awhile and he didn't expect her to. He was about to climb out of the bed but then gasped.

Her lips were soft and a cool relief against his sweaty forehead. Her hand cradled his cheek and he could feel her nails lightly scratching the skin just before his ear. She pulled away and smiled so sweetly that he could help but smile back.

"You can be you. That's the best who you can be, because nobody else can."

He smiled, actually smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was right, and it was scary how she always knew just what to say to make him feel better. She's been a constant in his life since she joined the team during the Red Tornado fiasco. He was able to talk to her about things that he couldn't tell Wally. He doesn't know where he'd be right now if she wasn't here. "Thank you."


	10. Angel Kiss

"I hope you know you are loved. I hope things get simpler for you. Peaceful. Spend your days with easy breaths and soft words. You deserve light through your windowsill. I hope it comes your way soon."

\- Unknown

* * *

Zatanna is like a dove, full of innocence and sweetness. Laying in her bed she was a sight of pure beauty with a ethereal glow surrounding her and a halo above her head from the light shining through her windowsill.

The cover was pulled over her chest and she was laying on her side. She wasn't snoring, light breathes eased out of her slightly open mouth instead. She was hugging his arm tightly in hers.

She had a nightmare, another of Fate taking away her dad. He had heard the screaming and came to check on her before she could wake Connor up. She was crying and clung to him as soon as he was close enough to the bed. She sobbed into his shirt and he shushed and rubbed her back until her tears stopped falling and her sobs turned into soft whimpers.

She started to doze off but she refused to let go of his shirt. So he laid down beside her and decided he would leave when she fell asleep. He didn't expect to fall asleep with her.

He tried to quietly slide off the bed and slip his arm from her grasp. She shifted in her sleep, tugging her arm, turning over to her other side and awkwardly pulling him further into the bed when she pulled his arm with her.

When she wasn't budging he resorted to waking her up, "Zee. Zee, wake up."

"No." She mumbled.

"No? Why not?"

"If I let go you're going to leave."

He stopped trying to sneak away when he heard her whisper. She couldn't feel any movement until he tried to pull his arm out of her grasp again. She sighed and let his arm go and tucked herself deeper into her cover. She heard the bed creak when he slid off of it and tucked herself deeper into her blankets.

It shocked her when she felt someone breathing in front of her. She opened her eyes and he was kneeling beside her bed. With two fingers, he gently closed one eye, then the other. She flinched when she felt his presence getting closer. Then she felt the faint pressure on her right eye, then her left. Then he pulled away and she opened her eyes. He was smiling.

"Does this mean you're staying?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You could've just stayed in bed."

"I could've, but I really wanted to kiss you."

"You could've kissed me in the bed."

"Will you scoot over so that I can get in the bed?"

"Climb in on the other side."

"I don't want to sleep on that side."

"You're mighty picky."

"Do you want me to get in the bed or not?"

"Fine. I'm scooting over."


	11. FInger Kiss

"It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that makes you beautiful."

\- R.M Broderick

* * *

Robin was fighting one of the henchmen while the Team was retreating to the Bioship. They had almost made it when the henchmen launched a knife at them. The knife stabbed Robin through his heavy duty gloves in the middle of his hand before he could enter the Bioship.

A quick spell knocked the henchman out, but there was a hole in the middle of Robin's hand. They rushed back to the Cave to the Medbay and Black Canary stitched him up. He was banned from training and all superhero duties until his hand healed completely.

The next day Zatanna changed out his bandages.

"I thought your gloves were supposed to protect your hands from injuries like this."

"They are, but they've gotten old. I haven't had the chance to change them out yet." Those old gloves laid beside him on the bed.

"Riaper S'nibor sevlog." With a sparkle of magic the tears in the gloves were repaired and probably the computer embedded in it too.

"Thanks, but I think you should take a break. You've been casting spells all day. You're going to tire yourself out if you cast anymore."

She was already feeling woozy come to think about it. "I can take a nap later. I'm more worried about your hand healing than passing out from energy loss." She secured the last wrap of the bandage with a safety pin. His fingers were free from the bandages. She brought his hand close to her lips.

"What are yo-" She pressed a kiss to the pads of each of his fingers, starting with the pinky finger, to the ring finger, to the middle finger, to the index finger, then the thumb. She repeated the same on his other hand.

"Thank you for protecting me and the Team." He had turned beet red, the flush going down to his neck to his collarbone.

"Y-your wel-come." He pulled his hand back and put on his glove to check his mini computer and to try to hide how bad his blush had gotten.

"Good night, Robin," she yawned and started heading for the door.

"Good n-night, T-Tanna."


	12. Belly Kiss

"When I am with you the place I want to be is closer."

\- Unknown

* * *

' **LIU KANG WINS''** flashed across the screen in big bold red letters. Wally threw his controller on the ground while Robin cackled on the couch.

"You cheated. You hacked the game code didn't you!"

"No. You just don't have the skills to beat me."

"Zatanna probably charmed the game to help you win." Said person was sitting on the floor in front of him, braiding a few locks of her hair.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic, Wally," she said.

"I'm gonna go get some of what M'gann is cooking." he grumbled before speeding to the kitchen.

Robin set the controller down on the cushion beside him and settled to playing with one of the braids she had finished. He had unbraided two and joined them together to make it bridge-like.

"I didn't know you knew how to braid," Zatanna said as she continued on her braid.

"A friend taught me." He finished the braid and let it flop down to join the rest. "There."

She reached behind her and felt for the braid then tugged on it to make sure it was durable. When it didn't fall apart she smiled. "Thanks."

Wally flopped back down on the green love seat and grabbed his controller from off of the floor with two bananas on the couch beside him. "Alright. I'm so gonna beat you this time.."

Robin cackled, "In your dreams, KF."

Robin chose Liu Kang and Wally chose Devorah. They were on the third round and at half health when Robin leaned back and his shirt rose up slightly over his stomach. The lean muscles twitched and flexed under taunt skin. She leaned back against the couch cushion and nuzzled his stomach. He tensed up but was still able to concentrate on the game. That's when she decided that maybe it was time for Wally to get a win after all. So she turned her head a little to the left, keeping her eyes on the screen, and pressed a kiss just above his belly button. Liu Kang stopped moving on the screen.

Wally let out a cry of victory as ' **DEVORAH WINS'** flashed across the screen. Robin was staring down at her, his eyes blown wide behind his shades. She could feel her face growing hot.

Without hesitation he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled both of them to their feet. He marched towards his room and she had no choice but to follow.

"Where are they going?" M'gann peeked her head up from behind the counter after she put a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Who knows." Wally sped back over and started eating his third banana. "Probably went to go be weird in some hidden part of the Cave they found."


	13. Lingering Lip Kiss

"The most desired gift of love is not diamonds or roses or chocolate. It is focused attention."

\- Richard Warren

* * *

Zatanna's locker did not look the same way it did before she left to go to her last class of the day. The door was about to explode off of it's hinges trying to stay shut. Letters with hearts, chocolates and gifts were bulging from her locker threatening to fall out.

"Looks like someone has a few admirers." Cecily was walking beside her when she saw the pandemonium that was her locker. Tommy scoffed beside her.

"A few? It looks like at least half of the 4th period gym class stuffed her locker!"

"I'm actually scared to open it," Zatanna admitted.

"Hold on, let me go get you a trash can or something to put all this in." Tommy ran back down the hall to look for something big enough to hold all the letters and candy."

"Look at it this way, Tanna. At least you know you're appreciated," Cecily said, seeing the exasperation plain as day when Zatanna walked a wide circle around her locker.

"Gee, thanks Cily." She stepped back when one of the chocolate candies fell from the overstuffed locker. "I don't even think that I can eat all of this."

"Ooh can I get half?" Cecily asked as she bent over to pick up the fallen chocolate.

"If you carry it sure."

"I couldn't get a trash bag, but I got the next best thing." Tommy ran back carrying two large garbage bags. He noticed the look the two teenagers were giving him. "What? Is she not going to share the candy?"

Zatanna tossed her hands in the air and Cecily started laughing. "You two must have set me up."

"Just open the locker and get to putting the candy in the bag a'ight."

The creaking of the locker cut off Zatanna's retort. "But seriously, let's empty this locker before the door burst off its hinges," Cecily said.

Tommy held the locker door and Cecily and Zatanna held the bag up to catch it. "Okay. On one… two,,, three!"

* * *

She had the bag of chocolate and love letters slung over her shoulder when she entered the Cave. Her locker had exploded from the pileup. Most of it landed in the bag, the rest they spent five minutes picking up and another fifteen minutes split the candy between the three of them. She still ended up with a lot of candy.

"Hey Valentine's Day Zatanna." Robin was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. There was a large bucket of popcorn and a tray of nachos in front of him. The main menu of her favorite movie was displayed on the TV.

"What's this?"

"I found the movie at a Redbox. I knew that it was your favorite and I thought you might've wanted to watch- mmh."

Zatanna captured her lips in between hers before he could finish his sentence. It was a sweet kiss, no fighting for dominance or involvement of tongue. It was just a gentle meeting of their two mouths.

It lasted for thirty seconds before she pulled away. Both were breathing heavily.

"Just some gifts and candy from school. Wanna share?" She answered his question from before about the bag.

"Sure," he eyed the sack of treats and letters, "But I don't think we'll be able to eat all of that."

"We can give the rest to Wally."

"Sounds like a plan."


	14. Frustrating Kiss

"Your kisses are addictive. I need them every day."

\- Unknown

* * *

'Zatanna," Robin growled. This was the fifth time he had tried to kiss her and she pulled away.

"You're cute when you're angry,"

"Come on, Tanna. I have patrol in 30 minutes. Can't I get a kiss from my girlfriend before I go."

"Okay. I'll give you a kiss." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips and quickly pulled back.

Robin pouted, "You're a tease."

"Okay." She kissed him again but didn't pull back. Robin cupped her neck to make sure that she didn't pull away. She moaned into the kiss when Robin ran his tongue along her bottom lip. They both pulled away breathless.

"Batman is going to come looking for you if you don't hurry."

"Oh shoot. You're right." He was halfway out of her door when he turned back. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Sey. Be careful."

"I always am."


	15. Jawline Kiss

"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are."

\- Unknown

* * *

The banquet was in full swing. The investors were schmoozing, the company owners were mingling and Dick was bored out of his mind.

He hated these banquets. They were always full of uptight jerks in suits looking for a pretty penny or their date for the night. It was hardly for the charity anymore.

From where he was sitting he could see Bruce laughing with some woman. Selina Kyle, he thinks her name is. His foster father seemed to have taken a liking to her during the few charity events they've met up at.

Right now she had her hand on Bruce's shoulder laughing at something he had said.

These events were better with someone to keep you company. It would've been cool if Wally could've come. At least he'd have some to laugh with.

"Excuse me," someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

He recognized the voice but he couldn't believe that she was here. He slowly turned around.

The magician smirked at his look of awe. She wore her hair down and it cascaded down her back to the sparkly red dress that caused more looks to be thrown her way than he was comfortable with. She pulled him by his hand and pulled him into a dance.

"How did you know I was here?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

"Was it Wally or Bruce?"

She cocked her head to the side with a crooked and teasing smile. "You don't want me here?"

"Of course I do, but didn't you go on a mission out of the country with Artemis and M'gann?"

"We got back early," she shrugged. "I got dressed, combed my hair, and teleported here."

"Seems like a lot of work," he joked.

"Well I didn't want you to be lonely with no one to crack jokes with."

He twirled her around to the music and when she came back around he kissed her on her jaw, a feathery sensation that caused a few looks to be aimed their way. "You're the best, Zee. You know that?"

There was a rosy blush on her cheeks that only brought out her smile even more. "I know. It doesn't hurt to be told that every now and then thought."

He laughed, "I'll have to say it more often then."

Her blush darkened and she huffed and looked away from him at another couple or a wall on the other side of the room to hide how deep her blush had gotten. "Just finish dancing so we can go to the buffet table. I haven't eaten in hours."


	16. Secret Message Kiss

"I got you. Don't worry"

\- Me

* * *

His back was against the wall as Joker's goons closed in on him with crowbars and pocket knives.

Joker and Harley were stealing acidic chemicals when Batman and Robin showed up. That was when the two split up. Joker went one way and Harley went the other.

Batman went after Joker and Robin went after Harley. He had her trapped in a corner when she snapped her finger. Thirty henchmen came out of nowhere. Harley Quinn climbed a ladder to the rooftop. He could hear her laughing above when a henchman threw the first swing.

"Hahaha. Looks like the little birdy is about to get his wings clipped!" Her screechy was a little muddled from the ringing in his ears and the slight blood loss.

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub." A wall of flames erupted from the ground, separating him from the clowns.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidinb!" He heard a series of screams when the smoke cleared all thirty of the henchmen were shirtless and bound together, wriggling and struggling to get loose from their bindings.

"What the hell! Ahh!" Harley Quinn was teleported from the rooftops and bound with the rest of her crew.

A lone figure stood in the entry of the alley. They slowly walked towards him, past the shrieking sidekick and her lackies.

"Laeh Nibor." The soft whisper took away the ringing in his ears and he could feel his wounds closing and the pain turning into a dull throb.

When she made it to the end of the alley where he was sitting she crouched down in front of him and in front of Joker's henchmen and Harley and whoever decided to walk past the alley at this moment, she kissed him.

She traced his lips with her tongue. Then she wrote lines that formed into words that formed into a sentence before she pulled away.

" _Meet me at the Cave."_

"Eyb ydrib." In a puff of smoke she was gone. Batman appeared later asking what happened.

"Just a reminder to visit the Cave later.


	17. Back Kiss

"She wore the moonlight like lingerie."

\- Atticus, _Love Her Wild_

* * *

The team had accepted a quest in Rome to stop some overseas shipment of Cobra Venom. They succeeded. As a reward, they were allowed to spend the weekend in Rome in a mansion with an unlimited credit card.

They had a ball on Saturday. They went to all the tourist spots, they visited the famous restaurants, and they all got to ride in a gondola. The girls even got to go to the mall.

Robin and Zatanna decided to stay behind on Sunday. She wanted to explore the mansion some before they left and he was still recovering from seeing Wally chock down five grand table buffet worth of food from the restaurants.

They left, but not without some annoying teasing from Artemis and Wally. One bat-a-rang later and they were gone.

He didn't see Zatanna for the whole day. The mansion wasn't as big as Bruce's but it's a close second. She could've gotten lost in it's interior.

He only found her after the others had gotten back, two minutes close to midnight. She was standing in a white nightgown that flowed and fluttered with the light wind and glowed with the moon's light shining down on her. Her back was turned towards him.

Silent as a mouse, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She gasped when she felt him press a kiss on the exposed skin of her back. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I remembered my dad telling me about the night sky in Rome. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah. It is."


	18. Shoulder Kiss

"Some people are beautiful. Not in looks, not in what they say, just in what they are."

Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

* * *

Today is the anniversary of the Flying Grayson's death. The day Robin's parents died.

Last year Robin had disappeared for the whole day. No one knew where he was except for Batman and Wally. Asking Batman was an automatic no, so she asked Wally.

It took some coercing but Wally eventually spilt the beans.

She found him at the mountain sitting on a cliff's edge outside of a Zeta-tube.

His shades were sitting on the ground beside him. His voice was cracked and broken like he was crying as he spoke in a language she recognized as Romanian from her time performing with her father in the circus. From her small understanding of the language, she could pick out the words 'mama', 'papa', and 'miss you.'

She had touched him on his shoulder. He didn't jump. He already knew she was there. She moved his shades before she sat down beside him with her legs crossed and held his hand while he wept. He had thanked her that day, but she wished that she could've done more for him.

This year she had to go on a mission that she couldn't miss to spend the day with him. But this year she knew exactly what she could do.

* * *

His family died at the circus five years ago. He could cope with their deaths better now since Batman helped him bring their murder to justice. Today is the day it just strikes home.

A crooked man took away his family's lives today, and at nine years old he watched his family fall to their deaths. The comfort of the day is that Bruce understood. He experienced the same thing at a younger age.

He let him skip school today and gave him the day off from missions. He stayed in bed most of the day before he zetaed to the Cave.

The Cave was emptier than usual. Batman did tell him that the Team was on a mission.

Last year Zatanna had been with him. Kid had ran his mouth again and told him about his past. Whether she knew his identity or not he didn't know. SHe had sat with him the whole night until they both had gotten too cold. It was nice.

She wouldn't be here with him today because of the mission though. That's okay. He's gone three years without her.

He flicked on the switch and there was light. Everything in his room was as he left it except for something glittering on his bed.

It was a black locket. It was smooth in his hand. On its face was a red engraving of a red bellied robin. When he opened it, the smell of buttery popcorn and cotton candy engulfed him. He could hear the ring leader announcing the acts and the elephants trumpeting. He could hear the swooshing of the acrobats swinging and the singing of the fat bearded lady.

"Please welcome: The Flying Graysons!" If he opened his eyes he could imagine Harley standing on the stage and his family coming out on the swings as if they were flying.

"Good job son." His father's voice was a little distant and faded. So was his mother's voice when she said: "That's my little birdy." But it was okay. It was more than okay.

The show ended when the light faded out and the locket shut itself. He didn't know he was crying until a tear dropped onto his bedsheets. There was a note on his bed too.

_A small gift so that they will always be with you. I couldn't get the illusion right so there's only sound, but I hope you'll be able to see it if you close your eyes._

~ Zee

**Recognize: Zatanna Zatara B-0-8**

He dried his eyes as fast as he could and tucked the locket into his hoodie's pocket. He waited for the red to clear from his eyes before he left to her room.

* * *

The mission had it's few mishaps but otherwise it went pretty smoothly.

She was packing her bag for school tomorrow when the door opened behind her. The person wrapped her arms around her before she could turn around. She looked down to see the bulky black gloves.

His lips then pressed against the back of her left shoulder. She could feel heat flood to her face.

"Thank you," he whispered. She grabbed one of his hands and entwined hers with her. "I just didn't want you to feel lonely anymore. I wanted to do for you what you did for me when my dad became Doctor Fate."

"I think this far out does what I did for you."

She shrugged, "Potato, potato."

"They would've loved you, you know." Some know that implication made her blush even worse. " I don't know how to answer that."

He laughed, "You don't have to. Just, thank you."

"I'll only say you're welcome after you treat me to ice cream."

"Deal."


	19. Cute Kiss

"I will not have you without the darkness that hides within you. I will not let you have me without the madness that makes me. If our demons can't dance, neither can we."

\- Nikita Gill

* * *

The man was black and blue with bruises. There were scraps under his eyes and he was bleeding from small cuts on his cheeks and his chin. Upon further investigation they found out he was unconscious.

"Where's Robin?" Aqualad asked. Everyone was standing accounted for except for the Boy Wonder.

"Miss Martian, try to reach him in the mind link." Miss Martian pressed two fingers to her temple and her eyes glowed green. She shook her head a few seconds later. "He's blocked me out. Something must have gone wrong"

"Wasn't he with you Kid?"

"Yeah, but he disappeared when Artemis spotted the leader."

"We should split up to find him," Artemis said.

"We can't. It's going to take most of us to lug these tanks of Cobra Venom back to the Bioship."

"I'll go." Zatanna stood up from crouching beside the unconscious goon. "I can locate him faster with my magicks. We won't be able to find him by running around the entire forest."

"Fine. Go, and be careful." Zatanna nodded and took off back into the forest as the Team started picking up tanks of Cobra Venom and carrying them back to the alien spaceship. Once she got far enough away from the others she stopped, closed her eyes, and reached from within. "Ym evol, ym traeh. Dnif eht eceip fo em taht si gnissim." she whispered.

A blue wisp pushed its way out of her chest and swung left and then right in front of her face, waiting on her steady her breath and open her eyes. It swayed, stilled, then took off. Zatanna sprinted after it.

It flew deeper and deeper into the forest, zooming and zigzagging under fallen trees and through the thick branches. She had lost track of it once only for it to find its way back to her, let her catch her breath, and nuzzle her cheek before zipping back onto its path.

She ran after the wisp further until it abruptly zipped upwards and stopped. Little glowing balls of blue light fluttered down from it and lit up who was below. Robin was crouched down on the forest floor. His knees were bent and pushed towards his chest, his arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was tucked between his chest and his knees. There was a man laying on the ground in front of him.

"Knaht uoy." The wisp made a small move as if it was nodding and zipped through her back to its place in her heart.

She quietly tip-toed as not to alert the man on the ground or spook the dark-haired ninja.

"Robin?" The thirteen year old didn't respond. The closer she got, the better view she got of the man laying on the ground. She gasped and Robin flinched.

The man was worse than the other one from earlier. His eyes looked like someone had tried to gouge them out. Both of his wrist were broken and his ankle look sprained. The worse then was his eyes. His eyelids were bloody and crusty, as if someone had tried to pry them was a small pool of blood beneath his head.

"I almost killed him."

Looking back, she noticed the fingers of his gloves were tinted red. Zatanna kneeled down beside him. The boy was shaking.

"What happened?"

"He figured out who I am behind the mask. He figured out about my past. He called me a homeless, little orphan and said I should've with the rest of my family. I-I saw red." He shook his head and clutched handfuls of his hair. "Batman's number one rule is _no killing,_ and I almost just crossed that line."

"Hey." She moved both of her hands to his cheeks and guided his face away away from the unconscious man to look at her. "He isn't dead. You didn't kill him."

"But what if I did? What if I crossed that line and he gave up on me? What if he left me behind and got a new sidekick? WHat if you-"

"Stop." She kissed him on his lips to get him to shut up. "I will never leave you. Not even if you killed someone."

""You can't guarantee tha-'' She kissed him on his right cheek. When he opened his mouth again she kissed him on his right cheek, then on his forehead, then on his temple, then just under his left and right ear, on both corners of his mouth, on his chin, then back to his lips. She pulled away and made sure he was quiet before speaking again.

"No one would leave you if you killed someone. Batman wouldn't leave you and I definitely wouldn't leave you. No matter what you do, I'll be with you."

His mask grew wide with his eyes and he dropped his crouched position and slammed into her chest, encircling his arms around her. She hugged him back, letting him be as vulnerable as he wanted to be at that moment.


	20. Hit & Run Kiss

"The best kind of kiss is the unexpected unplanned ones that come naturally, like in the middle of a sentence."

\- Unknown

* * *

In the middle of a park in Happy Harbor beside a line weeping willow was a grave. It was invisible to the human eyes, sealed by blood magic of concealment. Zatanna and Robin stood in front of this grave. With a wave of her, the tombstone appeared.

Sindella Giovanni

A magical wife and mother

A hero

"This is your mother's grave?" Robin asked as Zatanna crouched down in front of the engraved stone. She ran two fingers down the curve of the stone, the dust and concrete turning her fingers gray.

"Yeah. She died when I was four. Dad said she died by sacrificing her life. He doesn't talk about her much so I forgot what it was for. I remember she saved the world with her sacrifice." She remembered bits and pieces of her mother. She remembers when she would let her eat the raw cookie dough when she was baking cookies. Zatara would help her in the kitchen and her mom would seek and eat the cookie dough whenever he turned his back. He would always catch her by kissing her right after she had sneaked a scoop.

She remembers when her mom would kiss her dad out of the blue and fast then run away. Her dad would stand there before running after her.

She would say if you kiss then and run, and they chase after you, they really love you,

Looking at the boy standing beside her, she suddenly wanted to put him to the test.

She brushed over the engravings one last time before she stood up and waved her hand in front of the stone. The gravestone disappeared again. She turned towards Robin then. Her eyes linger on his lips before looking up at his eyes through his shades.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She was trying to work up the courage to do what she was about to do, preparing for her heart for rejection.

She kissed him, a quick peck on his lips to not give enough time to react. Then she ran.

She was scared that he would run after her, but she remembered how her father would stand there, shocked and surprised until a loving but goofy smile spread across his face and he'd run.

Zatanna didn't look back until she heard the crunching of grass behind her. She looked back and he was running after her, smiling that crooked half smirk.

She laughed.


	21. Hug & Kiss Kiss

"I need one of those long hugs where you kinda forget whatever else is happening around you for a minute."

\- Unknown

* * *

Someone from school invited Zatanna out to Bibbo's Diner. He seemed sweet and he was so shy during his proposal. The boy was a complete ass.

He was late and left her standing outside the diner for half an hour before he finally showed up. When they sat down he talked for hours without letting her get in a word edgewise. He took forever to order something from the menu before deciding on a simple hamburger and an apple pie. And the worst of it, he asked _her_ to pay for the entire meal, saying he left his wallet at home. She had to get out of there. She asked Bibbo to cover her and used the old bathroom trick to sneak out the back door. She walked down to the corner away from the diner and made a phone call.

"Hey. I thought you were on a date."

"I was. Can you pick me up?"

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later a red motorcycle pulled up in front of her. The driver took off his helmet. Robin's eyes were hidden behind his shades but she could still see the concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a ride back to the Cave." She felt too irritated and annoyed to walk back to the Cave. Robin climbed off of the bike and propped the kickstand up. He sat his helmet on the leather seat.

"Is he still in there?"

"Bibbo's probably making him wash the dishes to pay for dinner."

"Huh?"

"He couldn't pay for dinner."

"Did he ask you to pay?"

"Yes, complete asshole the whole date really."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Very much."

He leaned off the bike and enveloped her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his torso and moved her other hand upwards to clutch his shirt collar."

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy some day." He rubbed small circles on her back.

"Thanks Robin, for always being here when I need you." She bent down and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He was shell shocked for a moment before a goofy grin lit up his face. "Wow. Hugged and kissed by a magical girl on the same day."

"Shut up," she playfully hissed and hit his shoulder. She looked over his shoulder at his motorcycle. "I hope you brought another helmet."

He smiled and with a small press of a button on the side of the motorcycle a compartment opened up and inside was a black helmet. He tossed it to her.

She caught it and pulled it over her head. "I half expected for the helmet to be pink."

"I wouldn't do that to you," he laughed and climbed back on the bike. He patted the back of the leather seat. "Hop on."

With a hand up she hopped on the bike and they sped off. They didn't go straight to the Cave, the night air and pretty light were too perfect to waste.


	22. Lip Tease

"A guy and a girl can just be friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other… Maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."

\- Sarah Dessen

* * *

"Ugh! I'm never going to get this." There was a huge algebra test coming next week and Zatanna was so not ready for it. Out of all the subjects she had in school, algebra is her least favorite. Transformations were especially a pain in the ass.

She had asked Robin for help, seeing as he's a wiz at numbers. No matter how he explained it though she just couldn't wrap it around her head.

"I don't see why I need algebra any way. What I want to do in the future has nothing to do with which way parabolas move," she groaned.

"But you do need it to graduate." Robin was giddy as he was laying on her bed beside her swinging his legs in the air back and forth. He pointed to another problem in the book. "Lets change to equations. If the number in front of the equation is squared, what kind of equation is it?"

"Uh. Linear?"

"No. Quadratic. You were getting these right earlier."

"Sorry. I'm just a little out of it. We have been studying for three hours now." She closed the book on her lap and flopped back on her bed with one arm covering her eyes and the other spread out across the bed.. Robin propped his head on top of her stomach and watched her slowly breathe. Then something he had read came to mind and he tapped her on her stomach just above her belly button to get her attention. She peeked open one eye from under her arm.

"There's a study out that people retain the information they study better if they are offered an incentive." She removed her arm from over her eyes and peered down at him curiously.

"So for every one I get right I get something in return?"

"Yep," he nodded.

She sat up and opened the book back up on her lap. "So what do I get if I win."

"This." She squeaked as he pushed himself up closer to her face and quickly closed her eyes. She could feel his breath against her mouth. His lips ghosted over hers the hot air disappeared. She frowned and opened her eyes. He was smirking and pointing at a problem in the book.

"A kiss for every five questions. Think you can do it?" He quirked an eyebrow.

She blinked because that was totally unexpected and kinda wished he would've kissed her and she wanted to smack that smug smirk off of his face but couldn't because it looked too cute on him. Her thoughts were racing. He was just a friend, right? She wanted him to kiss her for real now.

She turned the page, "Number one twenty six right?"

He nodded. "One twenty six."


	23. Fiery Kiss

"Fire lived within his kiss, he had a way of melting every part of her."

\- Unknown

* * *

Her legs felt like noodles. She would've slid down the wall if Robin wasn't holding her up.

Each time he kissed her the fiery pit in her stomach grew hotter. Every kiss he pressed against her kips was coal being shoved into the flames to make it burn brighter.

What's worse is while she was a puddle of hormonal goo and butterflies, he was the definition of calm and collected above her. He was smirking and swiped a stray lock out of her face. "You're so beautiful."

More heat flooded her cheeks," You're an ass."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his nose. His hands moved to her sides. "And how exactly am I an ass?"

"You're always teasing me," she pouted and jerked when he started drumming his fingers against her sides. "Robin!"

"What can I do to be less of an ass then?" He murmured into her neck.

She was huffing by the time she managed to stop him from attacking her side. "W-well for starters you could."

"Hey, lovebirds! You guys have been in there for over an hour! Take a breath of fresh air every now and then why don't ya so we can get on with movie night!" Kid Idiot chose then to fetch them for movie night. Robin glared daggers at him through the reinforced door.

Zatanna laughed and started pulling him towards his door. "Come on, before they send Connor to break the door down."


	24. Single Lip Kiss

"Being kissed while you're asleep is one of the purest forms of love."

\- Unknown

* * *

She had passed out as soon as her body hit the bed. She was a hard sleeper though.

Today had been a tough mission. Zatanna had saved their hides by casting hordes of spells. She had used up so much of her energy though that she nearly collapsed when she reached the Bioship. She was semi-conscious and could barely walk. Robin had to carry her inside the Cave and to her room.

This happened before but not with the Team. She said some rest and she would be alright. She was sleeping like a baby, but her skin was so pale. She looked half-dead.

M'gann was worried too. She had fixed an entire batch of cookies and set it in her room. She put a glass of milk beside it too.

It was past seven and the rest of the Team were asleep. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed and she was lying on her back.

He had a crush on the magician since she first joined the Team and asked the Team to kidnap her. She's beautiful, mischievous, and she even joins in his wordplay. She's perfect.

She looks like Sleeping Beauty laying there. He couldn't help the thought that maybe if he kissed her, she'd wake up and she'd feel better.

As if she had heard his thoughts she turned over onto her side and cuddled up to her pillow.

His eyes were drawn to her lips. They were pink and looked so soft. It wouldn't hurt to steal one little kiss. Would it?

Her breathing was steady as he inched forwards. He tried not to think of how creepy this looked for him.

She let out a small sigh when he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't reciprocate in the kiss. He sandwiched her lips in between his own. She tasted like strawberries. It was probably the lip gloss she was wearing though.

She didn't stir, but she rolled over on her other side. He didn't know how he should feel about that. He could still feel the tingle of her lips against his.

He pulled the chair to the wall and took his leave then, quietly shutting the door behind as to not wake her up.

When the door shut the magician turned on her back and opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers where she could feel the lip gloss had smudged. "Took him long enough."


	25. Aggressive Kiss

"I understand that your mind is a battlefield that you're fighting each day and each night to make it out alive, but tell me; who's going to win when you're going to war against yourself."

\- Unknown

* * *

"Tanna, can you at least talk to me?" Robin was chasing after the mad magician who was storming through the Cave. She refused to talk to him. He knew why she was mad, but he wishes she would let him explain or at least stop for a few minutes to listen.

"I can't believe you!" He had followed her into her room and she used her magic to slam and lock the door. He wasn't afraid to be alone in the room with the pissed off homo magi. She wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but her magic tends to flare when she's deep into her emotions. "How could you not tell me that you were going to be leaving for a whole _month!_ "

"I was going to tell you-"

"When? The day before you leave?"

"No." Yes he was.

"Then when?"

When he didn't say anymore she huffed and started to storm past him to her door. He grabbed her arm before she passed him. "Wait."

"No." She whirled around and ripped her arm from his grasp. There were tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm tired of the lies whenever you decide to do things by yourself."

"What do you mean? The mission was only for Batman and I."

"No it wasn't. It was an open mission _monitored_ by Batman. You could've taken whoever you wanted. You just wanted to tell me last minute so that I wouldn't be able to go!"

"This is personal, Tanna." He tried to keep his tone low.

"Everything is personal with you. You never want to let anyone in. The only reason Wally knows so much is because he knows your secret identity and Batman's,"

"That isn't it and you know it!"

"No I don't know it. We've been dating for a year, Rob, and everything I know about you either came from Wally or I figured out on my own! You never want to let me in! How could I be your girlfriend when you don't trust me?"

"Zatanna."

"If you don't feel like you can trust me, then maybe we should- "

In the next second her back was pinned against the wall and his hand was behind her head to avoid the collision. She gasped from the shock then his lips were against hers. She moaned into the kiss as he tried to get a reaction out of her.

He was demanding in the kiss, trying to get her to submit. She allowed him to take control. He was putting so much into the kiss that it was hard to respond anyway.

He pulled back gasping and breathing hard like her. He ripped his shades off and stared into her eyes. His eyes were beautiful, a shade darker than her own. They had a sparkling deapth to them too.

He gently cupped her cheek then trailed a finger down her cheek to the dip of her neck and her collarbone. "I just want to protect you."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know, but I'll never stop trying."

"I know. Now can I go on the mission with you or are you still going to be difficult?"

"How do I know that you're going to do everything in your power to make me have a heart attack."

"Because you're a paranoid boyfriend who is also overprotective."

"It sounds bad when you say it."

"Can you let me down now?"

"I don't know. You look awfully cute pinned to the wall."

"Everyone heard the yelling and the door slamming. They're going to knock on the door sooner or later when they think it's gotten too quiet. Do you really want them to see us like this?" She motioned to their positions.

"Not at the moment."

"Put me down or another argument is about to start."

"Okay, okay."


	26. Belly Button Kiss

“I wanted to write my words all over her body with my lips; all the curves, all that soft canvas of beauty and read her every day over and over again.”

-Matt Baker

* * *

Her creamy skin was rippling under his lips. Her body was hot and writhing under his kisses. Her fist was covering her mouth, trying to conceal the tiny moans and gasps that escaped her lips. It did nothing to hide the loud squeal she let out when he nipped at the porcelain above her navel.

They were in a hidden part of the cave, hidden from view and any passerbyers. It isn’t in the Cave’s blueprints either. Robin happened upon it when he was exploring the Cave one day.

It started with a simple kiss, a small peck. That peck got longer each time they leaned in. Then it turned into french kissing that turned into a full makeout. Next thing he grabbed her wrist and led her to this spot.

He kissed her temple, down to her cheek and the corner of his eye. He paid extra attention to her lips. Once. Twice. A third time. He kissed a path around her neck, nibbling as he went, and up to her ear, then a small tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

He kissed down the path of both of her collarbones, a line between the valley between her supple breast above her shirt. He lifted the hem only a little at first, content with caressing the soft skin of her hips and her panty impression. Her noises of pleasure fueled him further and gave him the confidence to push her shirt up further over her stomach. He kept it above the belt. He is a gentleman after all.

Her stomach is quivering under his ministrations. She was trying her best to keep her noises low. He could still hear them thanks to his trained hearing. They were cute.

“R-Rob. We… we need to stop.” Robin captured some skin of her stomach and sucked until it left a fiery red mark. She groaned at the loud pop when he released it. “S-someone is going to some looking for us.”

“They won’t find us.” The spot is away from the main hallways of the Cave and cameras. Though Connor may be able to find them with his super hearing if more of her noises slipped out any louder.

He moved below her belly button, making another mark to finish his masterpiece. “Mmgn. S-stop l-leaving marks.”

Robin hummed in reply and kissed each mark that littered her stomach in a beautiful heart then kissed the place in the middle, her belly button.

Zatanna pulled down her t-shirt as Robin got off of his knees. She was pouting when he got to his feet. “You’re horrible.”

He shrugged. “I learned from the best.”


	27. Mermaid Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I think this is one of my favorite one shots of this book.

“I choose you, and I’ll choose you over and over. Without pause, without doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.”

-Unknown

* * *

Poison Ivy was reeking havoc in Gotham. They found her plant’s control center: a greenhouse beside Gotham’s River. The Team was sent to detain her. What they didn’t know was that the plants had been injected with a heavy dose of Cobra Venom. The monster sized plants were really getting annoying.

“Robin! Do you have any idea of how to destroy these monstrosities?” Aqualad yelled as he dodged another monster vine.

“Aim for the plants beside her when they open up,” Robin threw an explosive birdarang at the left towering plant beside Poison Ivy just as it was about to spit acid. It exploded on contact and Poison Ivy cried out as the plant exploded beside her.

“Sedicitsep!” A green gas spread throughout the greenhouse. The big plant on her right shrieked as the pesticides made it withered along with some of the baby monster veins. Poison Ivy fell from her throne of weeds. She held her side in pain.

“Y-you brats!” She yelled. One hand held to her side, she lifted the other, commanding the plants to attack again.

“Ahh!” One of the plants managed to hit Miss Martian on her back while she was in camouflage mode and sent her spiraling to the ground.

_ ‘M’gann!’  _ Everyone shouted in the mind link. Superboy ran towards M’gann and everyone else was momentarily distracted. Ivy took that to her advantage. More plants broke through the concrete floor of the greenhouse and wrapped around the Team in a bind. Everyone struggled except for Miss Martian who just hung limp in her bindings.

“Now, let’s see who to kill first.”

The vines pulled tighter around their bodies, restricting their movements and making it harder to breathe.

“This could be my chance to finally get rid of the Superboy.” The monster vine lifted Superboy away from the others and started pulling him towards the open hole in the wall with the river just over the edge.

“Esaeler su mrof eseht- Mmf!” One of the veins wrapped around her mouth before she could finish the spell.

“Better yet, I could test a little theory I have.” Robin caught the quick look she sent his way before she ordered her plants again. With a snap of her fingers the plant whipped back and pulled her out of the greenhouse and down into the Gotham river.

“Zatanna!” He struggled in his bonds, trying to dig in his utility belt for something sharp to cut through the plants.

“That’s right. Squirm Boy Wonder, watch as my plants drag your girlfriend down to the bottom of the Gotham river to drown!”

He managed to grab a birdarang from one of the pockets and started to saw at the plant binding him. The plant shrieked and released him. He managed to flip out of the way when another plant tried to grab for him and he started running for the river.

Ignoring his teammates yelling for him, he jumped.

The splash was muffled to his ears when he entered the water. He pulled out a rebreather from his utility belt and held it in between his lips, biting on the rubber as oxygen filled his lungs. The water was dark and murky. He searched for her in the dark and murky water. 

“Mmphh!” He swam towards her muffled screams and found her at the bottom of the river. She was still struggling against her binds but her moves were slower. She was starting to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. 

Rushing over to her he cut through the plants with his birdarang while she helped try to pry it away with her hands. Once they freed her hands he began cutting her mouth free. She sagged into his arms. Her eyes were half lidded and unfocused. He started kicking towards the surface.

She was getting heavier the closer he got to the surface. Lifting her head from his shoulder, her eyes had fully closed and he was starting to panic. Remembering the rebreather , he took a long gulp of air before he removed it and mashed his mouth against hers.

He pushed the water out of her mouth and the oxygen in as he kept kicking towards the surface. When they broke through the surface he took another breath of air and kissed her again. He didn’t care if Poison Ivy was still watching or if the Team had already defeated her; her life was all that mattered right now.

He felt so relieved when she started to cough the rest of the water out of her lungs. “R-Robin? Where’s Poison I-Ivy?”

“The Team is dealing with her. Come on, we need to get out of this water.”

“Okay,” she nodded and Robin supported her as they swam back to land. When they got back to the greenhouse the plants were all gone and the Team had apprehended Poison Ivy. They were glad to see that Zatanna was okay. M’gann was conscious but she was still weak. Connor was letting her lean on him to keep herself upright. 

Once they got to the Bioship they found a towel to wrap around Zatanna and Artemis took up the pilot's seat because M'gann was out of commission and Robin wanted to stay as close to Zatanna as possible.

“So how exactly did you revive Zatanna?”

Everyone turned towards them. Zatanna blushed and Robin pinned Wally with the worse batglare he could muster.

He is going to kill Kid Mouth someday.


	28. Princess Kiss

“Come sleep with me: We won’t make Love, Love will make us.”

\- Julio Cortázar

* * *

Zatanna felt annoyed when she woke up and the Boy Wonder wasn’t asleep beside her on the couch.

She could hear the tapping of fingers on the Cave computer’s keyboard through her sleepiness.

Dating the Boy Wonder she quickly found out that he was a workaholic. He would type on a computer and work from dawn to dusk if she didn’t make him take breaks.

He was sitting on a rolling chair pulled up to the main computer. She couldn’t see what he was typing or working on. Feeling out for her phone beside her on the couch, she picked it up to look at the time. It was 2:15 am.

She stretched out like a cat on the couch before pulling herself from the couch and padding over in her magical wand pajamas.

“Why are you up?” She wrapped an arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry Zee. Bats sent an encrypted message that the Riddler left at Belle Reve.”

“Why did he have to send it so early?” She yawned.

“The wicked never sleeps,” he shrugged.

She huffed. “Fine.” She pulled another rolling chair. “Then I guess I’m staying up with you.”

“You need to stop, Zee.”

“So do you. But if you’re staying up then I am too.” She made herself comfortable in the chair and watched as he started back trying to solve the encrypted code.

It was well past 4 am when he finished unencrypting the message. Robin sighed and sank back into his chair. The sun wasn’t even out yet.

Hearing someone shift beside him he turned. True to her words, Zatanna didn’t fall asleep and stayed with him. She was slouched against the arm of her chair. She was barely able to keep her eyes open.

She was barely conscious when he turned her chair around and pulled her chair towards him. He lifted her up by the bond in her knee and an arm around her back.

He pressed his mouth against hers. She hummed against his lips and tried to keep up with his movements.

“Where are we going?” Her voice was slurred with sleepiness.

“To bed. Thank you for staying up with me.” 

“Mmhmm. Bedtime now.”

He chuckled. “Of course, your majesty.”


	29. Mistletoe Kiss

“Christmas is most truly Christmas when we celebrate it by giving the light of love to those who need it most.”

\- Ruth Carter Stapleton

* * *

Since coming to Earth, M’gann had been eager to partake in their holiday customs. Christmas was her favorite.

Her birthday is today and that’s how they found themselves hanging tinsel and putting up a Christmas tree. Zatanna even turned the TV into an electric fireplace. Robin and Zatanna are threading the popcorn on the string while Aqualad and Superboy decorate the tree, leaving the bickering duo to take her around town to buy presents for everyone.

“I can’t believe we’re celebrating Christmas in the middle of summer.” Zatanna had momentarily stopped stringing to watch Connor trying to lift Aqualad to put the final ornament on the tree. They were struggling quite a bit. “You think I should levitate it up there for them?”

Robin looked at the two while sliding popcorn on the string two at a time. “Nah. They look like they're doing just fine. You could levitate this up on the railing though.” He tied the knot three inches from the string and held it up for Zatanna to take.

She strung the last piece of popcorn on the string and tied it at the end then took the end from Robin's hand. "Etativel eht gnirts fo nrocpop. Etaroced eht eltnam.” The string of popcorn floated from her hand to the fireplace mantle and draped itself against the limestone. It glowed gold above the burning fire.

Robin was watching Aqualad and Connor struggle to put the star up. The stuffy fur winter coats they were wearing hindered their movements and bumped into the other ornaments and made them fall to the ground. Superboy was a second away from ripping the coat off. Robin had to cover his mouth just to keep from laughing.

“Now there’s just one more thing,” Zatanna said when she walked up beside him. “Eoteltsim.”

He was suddenly pulled back by his arm, much like what happened on New Year's morning, and felt her lips slide over his. Unlike New Years though, she pulled away before he could respond. She was smiling while all he could do was blink.

“Hey! Artemis said they’re on their way back. We need some help over here.” Connor yelled from across the room. He sounded annoyed.

“Coming SB.” Zatanna let go of his arm and walked over to the tree to help, swinging her arms as she walked.

There was a mistletoe in her other hand.

Watching her sway, he thought that maybe they do need some more decorations.


	30. Simple Kiss

“I think it’s beautiful the way you sparkle when you talk about the things you love.”

\- Atticus poetry

* * *

Ever since Zatanna was five she loved to draw,

When she had first started drawing she started she started with trees, oceans, and lakes. As she got the better with her drawing she became more advanced. 

Zatara was her biggest supporter. Whenever he wasn’t busy with League work or his magic shows, he’d sit on the living room couch and watch her draw. He would post every drawing of her on the refrigerator when she was done.

She slowed with her drawing as she got older. Instead she focused more on her studies and her magic. It wasn’t until she joined the Team and met the first sidekick ever that she started to draw again.

She actually started drawing portraits.

He became her muse for many of her works. Robin in a hoodie leaning against the wall, Robin sitting on the couch listening to music from his mp3 player with his headphones, Robin standing on a trapeze swing overlooking a circus.

She had no idea where that last one came from.

Zatanna was sketching out a drawing one day at the Cave when Robin came and sat next to her on the floor. “Hey Tanna. What’cha drawing?”

“Hey Rob,” she shied away and tried to hide her sketchbook from when she realized she didn’t really need to. She was actually sketching out a drawing of two birds- a robin and a dove- sitting on a branch together. He didn’t exactly need to know that the robin represented him.

“Is that a dove and a robin?” He peeked over her shoulder to get a look at the sketch.

“Yeah. They’re supposed to be sitting on a branch. I’m still working on the outline of the dove though.”

“Why’d you pick a dove and a robin?” Zatanna blushed when he asked. Her father used to call her his little dove before he put on the Helmet of Fate. But he didn’t need to know that either. “They were just the first two birds that came to mind.”

“Really?” He sounded like he didn’t buy any of that. “Do you like drawing?” He asked to try and change the conversation.

“Sure. I mean, it’s always relaxing to me. But I guess over time I started really getting into it. It became like my magic to me. I wanted to get better and I started practicing more and more. And once I got better and the lines and squiggles turned into some legible and beautiful.”

After hearing her heartfelt confession Robin stared at her with an intensity she could feel even through his shades.

She furrowed her brow. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” he chuckled and shook his head. He reached between them and lifted her chin with this thumb and index finger. Her eyes widened when he slowly moved forward. His lips met hers in a small, simple press against hers before he pulled away.

“You just look so beautiful when you talk about the things you love.”


	31. Tackle Kiss

“I wonder what it would be like to melt into your sweet arms and get stuck there for eternity.”

-Christy Ann Martine

* * *

It’s been two months since The Light’s takeover of the Watchtower and the Justice League. Everything has calmed down but there still are traumas. The League is still trying to figure out the missing sixteen hours and Roy was still hunting for the original Roy.

School was out for the day but Dick didn’t feel like going to the Cave. He decided to just chill out of the mansion. Wally showed up and just played video games in the living room.

“Dude it’s freezing in here.” Wally dropped the controller and rubbed his arms to draw heat back.

“It’s a big mansion. It’s hard to get heat to circulate around the whole house.” Dick was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Living there for five years he knew how cold the mansion could get. If Wally thought this was freezing he should be here during the winter.

“Is my hoodie still upstairs?” Wally had a habit of leaving clothes over when he’d visit.

“Yeah, it’s in my closet. Imma go get it.”

“Well hurry up or the next round is going to start without you.” Dick rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch. He says that everything he loses the first round. He never wins the second though. Or the ones after them.

A staircase and one hallway later he opened his door.

“You comfortable?”

Zatanna was laying on his bed on her stomach with her legs kicked up. She was scrolling through something on her phone when she looked up and saw him.

The magician has been living in the mansion for three months and she’s settled in nicely. She doesn’t feel as awkward as she did when she first came. She even feels more like family.

He walked past the bed to his closet. Wally’s bright orange hoodie was easy to spot. He took it off the hamper and strummed through the clothes looking for his red Robin hoodie he had gotten for Christmas.

Looking through the dark colored clothing, his red hoodie wasn’t there.

“Zatanna have you seen my hoodie?”

“You mean that red hoodie you got that matched you uniform?”

“That’s the one.”

“Nope. Haven’t seen it.”

“You’re wearing it now aren’t you?”

"No..."

That “no” sounded pretty suspicious.

When he turned around she had turned her back to him so you couldn’t see the Robin insignia on the front but he knew that was his hoodie.

“Tanna.” He slowly crept up to the bed.

“What- ahh!” They both bounced when Dick tackled her onto the bed. Zatanna laughed as their heads bumped together and she was rolled onto her back and he pressed his lips against hers, her laughter spilling through the kiss.

“Can I please get my hoodie back?”

“But it’s so comfy,” she whined and cuddled deeper into the cotton.

“Babe, it’s cold.”

“You can come up here and cuddle with me.”

He was very seriously considering doing just that, but he’s already been up here for a long time. He needed to get back downstairs unless he wanted Wally to barge in on them. And it really is freezing. So if he couldn’t get his hoodie then the next choice it is then.

“Ah!” Zatanna screamed when Dick unceremoniously picked her up bridal style. She managed to grab her phone before she was swept away. “What are you doing?”

“You’re coming with me.”

“Dick,” she whined and struggled in his arms to no avail. Dick cackled and tightened his grip as he walked out of the room, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot.


	32. Temple Kiss

“I got you.”

\- Me

* * *

“Are you sure he’s the target?” Zatanna was sipping on a smoothie on the patio of a cafe. Robin was sitting in the chair next to her in civies with his arms crossed.

“Matches the picture. He even has the small diamond tattoo under his eye.”

Someone had hacked into the Bank of Justice and stole millions from all of the accounts. The security cameras caught a suspicious man coming from an employee’s only room with a yellow diamond tattoo under his left eye. There’s speculation that his stash is somewhere in downtown Manhattan. Zatanna was asked to come along because of her knowledge of the area.

“He sure is taking his time.”

“Maybe he's waiting on someone.”

“Well he hasn’t done anything suspicious yet. Wait. He’s on the move.” The man with the diamond tattoo under his eyes pushed his chair back and stood up, leaving his coffee mug on the table. He started walking towards their table. He started walking towards their table.

“He’s coming this way.” If he saw their faces he'd recognize them immediately.

“Quick, wrap your arm around me.” Zatanna scooted her chair next to his. She maneuvered in her chair to bury her face beneath his jacket.

Seeing what she was doing, he docked his head, pressing his lips against her temple. She jumped from the contact.

The tattooed man walked past them without trouble. They let out a sigh of relief. Zatanna shot him a look from underneath her eyelashes but otherwise didn’t mention the small kiss.

“It looks like he’s heading that way.’

“That’s towards the West Village. The district is busy. If we don’t catch up to his we’ll lose him.”

“Let’s go then.” 


	33. Trace Kiss

“I’ll stay up until you’re gone. Even though I’m not that strong. I’ve been waiting for so long. Lost my senses for right or wrong. And now I know it’s true. I can only get high on you.”

- Samarth Baronia

* * *

Zatanna was in her room lounging in the bed by his side while Dick was playing games on his phone. His shirt had ridden up over his navel. There was a jagged scar that ran along his side. She tailed her fingers over the scar. He recoiled at the ticklish sensation.

“Where’d you get this scar from?”

He knew distinctly what scar she was talking about. He could vaguely remember getting or who gave him the scar. “Poison Ivy’s vines I think. The thorns scraped against my side.”

“Was it bad?”

“I don’t really remember.” He had gotten a lot of scars over the years. The pain sometimes tended to blend for some of them. The others he tries not to think about.

“You’ve been doing this a long time haven’t you?” It seems like she was openly asking rhetorical questions instead of expecting him to answer.

“Since I was eight.”

There was a silence that met the both of them. Dick still played on his handheld. Zatanna had gone silent and he couldn’t see her from his position in the bed. There was a ticklish sensation down her side.

“Zee?” She had wrapped around his waist as she trailed her lips down his side tracing the way of the jagged scar.

“Maybe I can replace the painful memory with a better one.”

“Are you gonna do that to all of my scars?”

“If you want me to.”

“I have a lot of scars.”

“I don’t mind.”


	34. Non-stop Kiss

“And I think the first sign you notice when you begin to gain feelings towards a person is ”just how easily you get jealous when they give others the attention which you crave.”

-Anonymous

* * *

It was a small protection mission. A Gotham High student was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now has the League of Shadows after him.

Drew, the high schooler, was a well-known skirt chaser at the school. The only reason he hasn’t been expelled yet is because he’s one of the students whose grades put the school on the map. Robin remembers when he tried to hook him and Barbara up.

The League felt that this mission regained a full response from the Team, which meant that M’gann, Raquel, Zatanna, and Artemis were coming too. He knew this was going to be trouble when the high schooler’s picture showed up on the Cave’s computer.

As expected, Drew flirted with all four girls. Connor was so close to grabbing him after he kissed M’gann’s hand that both Aqualad and Kid had to hold him back. Drew acted oblivious to this.

Kid settled for the passive aggressive approach. He glared behind his back or would mutter under his breath until eventually Artemis told him to get out her face. Raquel wasn’t even about to deal with it and brushed him off before he even started.

He flirted with Zatanna last. He started off with a joke saying that he saved the best for last. Instead of trying to uncomfortably shoo him off like M’gann or just outright tell him to leave her alone like Artemis and Raquel, she humored him. She giggled at his jokes. She smiled when he flirted. There was a sarcastic undertone to everything she did. He bought everything.

Everyone was looking at Robin to see how he was going to react. He didn’t give them anything to work with, Every time Drew flirted, Robin was watching the windows. Every time Drew joked, Robin was checking the security cameras. He was focused on the mission.

The shadows did come for him. They sent the Black Spider and Cheshire to kill him. They managed to get him out alive with only a few scars on their persons.

When he realized his life wasn’t in danger anymore he had gotten cocky. He had congratulated everyone to a job well done; even going as far lifting everyone’s hands to high-five them.

Drew saved Zatanna for last after everyone boarded the Bioship except her and Robin.

“You know, I think you and me would make a good couple.”

“Sorry, I think she’s taken.” Before she could open her mouth to answer him back, Robin stepped up and wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her head to the left and directly in front of Drew, he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and they could barely hear the dejected farewell from the high schooler.

They didn’t pull apart until they were both breathless and even then they dive back in. When they pulled away for the last time Zatanna was smirking with a rosy blush. “Took you long enough.”

“You made a bet with the others didn’t you?”

“They wanted to see how long it would take before you reacted.”

He knew the others were watching him closely, but he didn’t know why.

“Did you really have to encourage the skirt-chaser?”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek in apology. “I wasn’t going to go out with him.”

“I know. But it still doesn’t make it any better.”   


“Would it help if I told you I had the perfect prank planned for the others.”

“I’m listening.”


	35. Biting KIss

“The most important thing in life is to learn how to give love, and to let it come in.”

\- Morrie Schwartz

* * *

The Cave had been quiet with Robin gone. The day before, he had announced that he and Batman are going on an important mission tomorrow, and it would take at least a month to accomplish it. He left for the Batcave immediately afterwards to prepare for the mission.

Zatanna was sitting on her bed folding her clothes to fit into her dresser. She knew it was going to be a lonely month without him here. Without him here, who else is she going to pull pranks on the Team with? Who else is going to explore the hidden parts of the Cave with her/ it was going to be a long month, but she could cope. It’s not like he’ll be gone for like a year.

She was holding a stack of folded shirts in her hand and was about to place them in the bottom drawer when someone’s arms wrapped around her. She felt the wet sensation of a kiss pressed against her cheek.

“What, Robin? I thought you had to go pack up.”

“Just finished.” He skimmed down from her cheek to her jawline. He pressed a kiss there before biting and pulling at her skin with his teeth.

“Aah! Robin! Don’t leave any marks!”

“I want to spend the little time I have left with you and only you.” Zatanna sighed. Her stance softened and she let her boyfriend pull her into his warm arms. He’s leaving for a month. Let him indulge. “Okay. Just don’t leave any marks.”

“No promises.”


	36. Earlobe Kiss

“Whatever will cross our life, I’m certain that not one little or even one significant thing will ever stand in between us.”

-k.b.

* * *

At the age of sixteen Dick took his driver’s license test. When he passed the test, he wanted to take Zatanna to Coney Island and with some heavy begging Bruce let him take one of the cars. The look on her face when she saw the car pulled in front of the Zeta tube though was absolutely worth it.

They had rolled the windows down and let the window ravage their hair and the salty ocean smell was amazing. A moment with Zatanna was never boring either. She made him laugh and vise versa, and with the lives they live, there was never nothing to talk about.

“I give it two weeks before Artemis and Wally hook up.” The traffic had gotten a little heavy and they found themselves talking about the Team’s speedster and archer.

“Nah. I say at least a month.”

“The power couple of the year, huh.”

“Not even Connor and M’gann can take that slot from us.”

She was quiet after that for so long Dick thought he had said something wrong. Taking his eyes off the road for a second to see what was wrong, he saw her cheeks had flushed to a light pink, and she was staring with him with an air of shock.

He turned back to the road when he saw her move out the corner of his eye from the passenger seat. He felt the feathery touch of her lips against the top of his ear that trailed down to his earlobe.

"What was that for?" He was blushing crimson. 

"You were being cute and I couldn't reach your ear."


	37. Romantic Kiss

_ “She was heartfelt, but not like those girls in the magazines. She was beautiful, for the way she thought. She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile even if she was sad. No, she wasn’t beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul.” _

__ -F. Scott Fitzgerald _ _

* * *

Robin was sitting on a building ledge somewhere in Gotham, letting the wind coarse through his locks and trying to find a way to apologize to his girlfriend.

Him and Zatanna got into a fight. It was a petty squabble. He doesn’t even remember what started it. She fled the Cave and Robin has no idea where she went. He needed to apologize.

He sighed and hauled himself up. He looked over the city that he’s called home since he was eight. Maybe she was somewhere in this city.

“All units converge on William Streuter Avenue. Hostage situation in place.” A policeman announced over the radio.

William Streuter was just a block away from him. Maybe he could be of some service. Pulling out his grappling hook, he grappled to the next building and started on his way to Williams Avenue.

* * *

The police cars surrounded the house in squads. Their cars surrounded the house and eleven of them all had their guns aimed at the man standing on the lawn with a crying, little girl in his arm and a knife held against her throat.

Robin recognized the girl. She was the new member of the board of supervisors. He was elected last week. He’s a good man. He runs a homeless shelter, helps clean up the environment, he even donates to charity every year. But he still had his enemies. Like this man for instance. Him and his wife were standing on their porch, trying to plead with the man to let their daughter go.

The man was obviously unstable. His hand holding the knife was trembling and he was wildly looking between the policemen and the parents. If they pushed him any worse more than the girl’s life may be in danger.

He was about to leap out from behind the neighbors’ house when he noticed something in the grass. 

A blue snake was slithering through the grass towards the two. There was a mist seeping from its blue, pellucid body. Robin eased back into the shadows, knowing his girlfriend’s magic when he sees it.

The serpent crawled to a few feet away from the two. The man with the knife couldn’t hear its hissing over his inner turmoil and the other two forces.

The snake lifted its body and charged forwards, springing up and engulfing the assailant’s knife and arm.

The man screamed and let go of the girl. She immediately ran towards the porch where her parents enclosed her into a hug. The assailant was freaking out about the snake on his arm while the policemen watched on in shock.

“Egnahc stoic otni sgnidnib.” In the next instance the man’s clothes turned into rope and he fell to the ground. The magician appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the family just as the Gotham police department rushed in to apprehend the man. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” the mother answered. She was still trembling from the shock of the experience and was still holding on to her daughter. “How can we ever repay you?”

“There’s no need. Just keep being the kind people that you are.” The little girl looked up from her parent’s arms and smiled. “Besides, we tough girls have to stick together.”

The girl forced a tiny smile but she was still trembling while tucked under her parent’s arms.

She frowned when she saw that the girl was still trembling. She got an idea and snapped her fingers. “Here.” She hid her hand behind her back and muttered a few magic words under her breath before she showed what was behind her back. She pulled out a white stuffed bunny from behind her back. “It’ll help drive the bad people away.”

The daughter was hesitant to take it. When she grabbed it the bunny started sparkling in her hands. She immediately hugged it to her chest. “Thank you.”

She winked then disappeared in a blue puff of smoke. Robin stayed and watched the police haul the man into their car. Then he saw blue mist out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re amazing, you know that.” He turned around to meet the magician. He grabbed her hands and held them between them.

“Robin, I want to-”

“No. I should apologize. We shouldn’t have had that fight, especially over something so stupid. I hate seeing you upset.”

“No, I should apologize too.”

“But it wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t your either.”

“But-”

Robin cut her off by kissing her firmly on the mouth. “Hmm!” She moaned into the kiss and melted into his chest. With this kiss and many more, they reminisced under the night sky and the peaceful light of the quarter moon.


	38. Pulse Kiss

_ “You could tell about people if you look at them close.” _

__ -Julia Franks, Over the Plain Houses _ _

* * *

“You’re keeping secrets from me.”

“What are you talking about, Tanna?”

“I thought we promised no more secrets.”

“I’m not keeping any secrets.”

“Then why is your pulse getting quicker?”

He gasped when he felt her get closer. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her fingers started tapping out a rhythm on the back of his neck.

“My pulse is not out of control, Zee.”

“Then why is it beating so fast?” She started tapping out the rhythm.

_ Bump, bump. Bump, bump. _

“I’ll tell you later, Zee. Just not now."

There was a pause when she stopped tapping. He could feel her burning a hole in the side of his head.

“Fine, but we’re talking about this later.” She leaped off of his shoulder but not before pressing a kiss against his pulse point. “The team bought pizza for movie night.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Don’t be late.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	39. Blow Kiss

“It has made me better, loving you.”

-Henry James// The Portrait of a Lady

* * *

In the comfort of his own room at the mansion, Dick leaned back on his bed and opened up Zoom. He was waiting for Zatanna to join in the call.

Zatanna has been gone for a month now. She’s away on an overseas trip with her class to Japan. Japan is thirteen hours ahead of Gotham, so while it’s 8:30 in the evening where he is, it’s 10:30 in the morning where she is. He hopes the group hasn’t left for the day yet. 

The computer chimed and Zatanna came into view. Her movements were laggy for the first few seconds before the frames caught up with her actions. 

“Hey. How’s the trip?” It’s the first time he's been able to contact her while she’s been gone. He’s been busy with missions and school himself. He just got off of patrol with Batman in fact. They were able to text or make short calls, but it’s nothing like seeing each other face to face.

_ “It’s going great. We visited the Fushimi Inari Taisha yesterday. We’re visiting the Arashiyama district today.” _

_ “ _ Sounds fun. Be sure to bring back lots of souvenirs.”

_ “Of course. M’gann would never forgive me if I didn’t bring her something back.” _

“ _ Zatanna? What are you doing?” _ Someone else had called her from off screen. It sounded like her friend Cecily.  _ “Mrs. Robust says we're about to head out.” _

_ “Ok Cecil. I’m coming.” _ The computer’s speakers picked up the door shutting. She was smiling until she turned back towards the camera. She looked like she felt guilty then.  _ “Sorry, Dick. I gotta go.” _

“I heard. Have fun Zee.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound as dejected as he felt.

_ “I’ll be back in another month.”  _ Someone started knocking on her door.  _ “I’m coming. Love ya, Dicky bird.”  _ The camera started getting laggy again but he could still see when she blew him a kiss before she turned off her monitor.


	40. Neck Kiss

“Sometimes you have to kiss the wrong man to know what’s right.”

~Unknown

* * *

He knocked three times before Cecily opened her door. “She's over there on the couch."

She stepped aside to allow him in the apartment. With his hands in his hoodie’s pockets, he walked into the small apartment. In the living room covered up in blankets was Zatanna. She looked to be fast asleep/ He could see dried tear streaks when he sat on the edge of the couch.

He gently brushed her hair with his palm. She didn’t budge.

“Thanks Cecily. I owe you."

“Just make sure she’s cheered up. That’s how you can repay me.” She pulled the covers off of her and helped Dick with propping her up and getting her on his back. She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face away. “Call me when you get her home.’

“I will. Tell Tommy I said hello.”

“Will do.” 

He was halfway to the mansion when he felt her starting to stir. “Dick? W-where are-”

“We headed back to the mansion. Cecily told me where you were.” He waited for that to sink into her sleep fizzled brain. He could feel her nod against his back then she started wiggle. He secured his hold on her. “What are you doing?”

“I' m trying to get off. I must be heavy. It must hurt.”

“Shh. You’re not hurting me. I got you, love.”

She stopped struggling and relaxed against his back. He felt something feathery soft against his neck above the collar. “Thank you.” She laid her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

Dick was grinning all the way back to the mansions.


	41. Ocean Kiss

“Take a lover who looks at you like maybe you are magic.”

-Frida Kahla

* * *

It was one of the hottest days in the year and in M’gann’s mind, the perfect day to go to the beach. The heat was draining and no one wanted to move, but not wanting to disappoint the Martian and Wally wanting to see Artemis in a swimsuit(though he wouldn’t admit it) they all agreed.

There was a nice breeze blowing outside and the sand wasn’t nearly as hot as the sun’s rays. They had laid out blankets and towels for them to lie on in the sand and had brought out a grill with hot dogs and a cooler filled with drinks and everyone changed into their swimsuits.

It was fun. They played in the ocean, ate some food off the grill, and even had a volleyball tournament. The ‘skinny dipping fiasco’ was hilarious though ending with Wally’s swim trunks going missing at sea and Wally showing a lot more skin than he intended to show.

After Wally had run home and got another pair of swim trunks and everyone had gotten their laugh out of it they went back to enjoying their day off.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The sun had set over the horizon when everyone had split into their pairs. Raquel and Kaldur hunted for sea creatures along the shore line, Wally and Artemis were sitting under the umbrella eating hot dogs, Superboy was helping M’gann build a sand castle, and Robin and Zatanna were sitting in the water and she would tell him the names of the few stars you could see because of the lights.

“How do you know so much about the stars?”

“My father used to teach me about the stars when we were traveling. He knew the names of some many. He would name them every time we would stop for the night.”

“Do you miss it? Traveling I mean.”

“Sometimes, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

Robin frowned. When he had asked the question he hadn’t meant to make her upset. Just as he was about to apologize, Kaldur shouted over. “Robin! Zatanna! We’re packing up and heading back to the Cave!”

“Okay! We’re coming!” They were soaked from the waist down when they stood up from the tides but as Zatanna started to walk out of the tides Robin didn’t want to leave, not just yet.

“Robin, what are you- ack!” Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and tipped them back into the waves. They were soaked to the bone when the waves sloshed over them. Robin rolled on top of her. Her eyes were blown wide b and there were specks of sand caught in her hair, but she was smiling. 

“What was that for?”

“A beautiful smile,” and he kissed her, surrounded by the sea and laying underneath the stars.


	42. Vampire Kiss

“May flowers grow in the saddest parts of you.”

-Zainab Aamir

* * *

“Stay still.” His voice was low when he made the demand. His fingers were light as feathers as he ghosted over the new silver of a slice close to the jugular of her neck.

“I told you I’m okay. The cut has already healed.” Zatanna was leaning back on the medical cart. She had long ago stopped trying to calm him down, so she let him check her to his heart’s content. She hoped her words would be able to get through to him instead.

“You wouldn’t have it if you had listened to me.” Some of her blood had spilled and dried on her shoulder. He wiped away the crusted blood that marred her porcelain skin.

“He had you in a headlock and had a knife to your cheek! What was I supposed to do?” She threw her hands up. It was a spur of the moment thing. She had heard the maniacal laugh while she had been fighting one of the thugs. Turning around and seeing her boyfriend in that predicament, she couldn’t think of a spell before her feet took control. She had pushed Joker away just before the knife hit his flesh, but she couldn’t prevent the small knick it left on her.

She had saved her boyfriend, but now she was getting yelled at for it. How does that work?

“Not take the hit for yourself!”

“It was barely a scratch!”

“I’m not a baby! I can take care of myself!”   


“No one’s calling you a baby, Zatanna!”

“Yes, you are!”

He huffed out a groan, spun around and pinched the bridge of his nose. If there was anything Zatanna hated it was getting babied. She had spent a lot of her life being babied and sheltered by Zatara. With Zatara wearing the helmet, she’d be damned if she let anyone else baby her.

Robin knows this. There were times when overprotective toed the line into babying and the magician had set him straight.

In two deep breaths he released his anger. A mad Zatanna was a rare thing but it is something he knows. They never get anything done when the both of them are upset.

“I’m sorry.” He turned back around to face her. She was slouched down on the cart with her hands folded between her legs. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. I know you can handle yourself.”

“You’re just over protective. But you have to remember that we’re both in this life. We both know that the job is dangerous.” She grabbed his hands with both of her own and swung them between their bodies, “and that I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” He actually looked guilty. She smiled and pulled him to her by his hands and kissed him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The first kiss was slower than the second and the second was slower than the third. Zatanna gasped when he bit the bottom of her lip, giving him access to her inner crevice. To take it a bit further, he trapped her tongue between his teeth and rucked lightly on the appendage before nipping the end.

She pulled away [anting. “I don’t think we should continue this in the Medbay, where  _ anyone  _ could walk in.”

“Your place or mine?”


	43. Upside Down Kiss

“She would be his cool breeze in the dark, a shadow dancer in between life and death, drawing him from his terrible reality.”

-Monica Sanz, Finvarra’s Circus

* * *

“You should smile more often, it suits you.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Extremely.”

The moon was high in the sky and the alleyway where Robin was tied up was especially dark. A tangle with some muggers got the better hand of him. He fell into the trap before he had even seen it. The magician found him an hour later, hanging upside down against the wall. She’s now sitting on the ground. They had hung him down far enough to where they were face to face.

“You know, I’ve never noticed that small crinkle at the edge of your eyes."

“Yes, you have. I think too much blood is flowing down to your head.”

He huffed out a laugh. “What’s it going to take for you to help me down?”

She tilted her head to the side and kept her eyes on his as she shuffled closer towards him. Robin kept eye contact even as she slid her hand around and cupped the back of his head to bring it closer.

“There is something that I always wanted to try.” Her eyes closed as she eased her face closer, giving him enough time to pull away. He didn’t, and their lips met in a kiss.

It was kind of awkward because of the position, but it still worked. It was slow and sweet. 

They pulled away. There was a lovesick look on both of their faces as they slowly opened their eyes.

“Is there anything else you wanna try or can you untie me?”

“You know, just for that I should leave you up there.”


	44. Purr Kiss

“Being with her was like sitting outside by the sea at sunset. I don’t think I need to say any more.”

-Jonathan Carroll

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun had just risen and was shining through the window. Zatanna was stretched out on the bed while Dick was stretched out on his stomach in her lap half-asleep. She was combing through his hair as she watched TV.

She had slept over at the mansion in her spare room. Dick had joined her when he found out that she had come to visit. They stayed up late talking and watching tv until they eventually fell asleep. 

Her phone started ringing then. Dick groaned and turned over, burying himself deeper in the covers to block out the shrill ringing. She pulled her hand away from his hair to answer the phone, but just as she was about to pick up the phone, Dick grabbed her hand and placed it back on top of his head.

Zatanna laughed. “I don’t know if I can call you a bat anymore. You act more like a cat nowadays.”

Robin just shrugged and nuzzled against her hand when she didn’t start her ministrations back. He sank back into her warmth when her nails started scratching his head. He buried his face against her thigh where the shorts didn’t reach and pressed his lips against the flesh, releasing a rumbling purring that rippled through her.

Zatanna giggled again. “Yep, definitely a cat.”


	45. Teaser Kiss

“Beautiful. Crushingly so. You look like the rest of my life.”

-Beau Taplin

* * *

His kisses were feathery light and becoming more annoying by the minute. They were sweet, but small, one second occurrences that left her wanting and unsatisfied.

They were finally alone to themselves after spending every waking hour with the Team. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy the other’s company. Everyone has become some of her closest friends, but her boyfriend is a gigantic tease.

Whenever there was a moment for them to be alone or when no one was around he’d sneak kisses ranging from short and sweet to long and suggestive. He basked in how flushed he left her afterwards and she shuddered in thought of having to explain to the others why her cheeks were so red.

Now that they are back at the Cave and everyone has retired to their rooms or their own houses, they finally have a moment to themselves. She wants him to kiss her the way he would if the League wasn’t watching.

“Robin. Stop teasing. If you’re going to kiss me, kiss me like you mean it. If not you can- eek!”

He cut her off by nipping her bottom lips then pulling her in for a real kiss. 


	46. Whipped Cream Kiss

“When your happiness is someone else’s happiness, that is love.”

-Lana Del Ray

* * *

"The rolls are ready!" Cinnamon wafted from the oven when Zatanna took out the hot pan of rolls with a pair of oven mitts.

Tonight was movie night at the Cave. Every week for team bonding they would watch movies, cook snacks, and just have fun in the living room.

The girls decided to fix the snacks while the boy set up the movie. It was Megan’s turn to pick out the movie.

“Seriously, Megan? Did you really have to pick a movie that’s going to make us cry?” Artemis asked as she started unsticking the rolls from the pan while Zatanna filled small paper bags with popcorn.

“Speak for yourself. The Wallman never cries.” wally yelled from the couch.

“Oh please.” Robin was sitting on the bar stool in front of the counter reaching for a cinnamon roll from one of the pans. “You cried watching Another Cinderella Story.”

“Hey! Mary deserved to go to that dance school!”

“Wasn’t that the Disney Channel movie with Selena Gomez in it?” Zatanna asked when she passed him a popcorn bag 

“Shut up, Tanna!” He was blushing scarlet when he sped over and grabbed two pans of cinnamon rolls and three bags of popcorn then tucked in himself back into the couch and pouted.

Everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Artemis shook her head and muttered ‘Doofus’ under her breath. Her insults for the speedster seemed to carry less heat now-a-days.

Connor carried the rest of the trays of cinnamon rolls over to the table and everyone grabbed two bags of popcorn and went over to sit in front of the screen, leaving Robin and Zatanna at the kitchen counter. She was munching on a roll she had swiped from one of the pans. A can of whipped cream was beside her elbow. She sprayed some of the colloid on top of the sweet treat.

“You put whipped cream on your cinnamon rolls?” 

“Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?”

“No. Nothing at all.” Robin watched as she took another bite of her pastry. Some of the whipped cream smeared at the corner of her mouth. He stared like a parched man at sea.

He’s wanted to kiss the Team’s local magician since she stowed away on the mission with them to find Red Tornado. She was a big help during the mission. Without her, they probably never would’ve found Marrow’s location or Red Tornado before it was too late. He found himself gravitating towards her after that during those few times she would visit the Cave before she joined full time.

She laughs at his jokes and he has fun showing her his discoveries and exploring the Cave with her. She's easy to get along with and it’s like she can read his mind at times. She’s perfect.

He also wanted to see what the whipped cream tasted like mixed with the strawberry lipstick he  _ knew _ she was wearing.

“Robin?” He loved when she tilted her head in this adorable way when she was confused. Like she’s doing now. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. You just have some whipped cream on the corner of your mouth.” He pointed at the place with his finger using his own mouth.

“Oh. Thanks.” She started to reach for a napkin to wipe it off when she grabbed her wrist to stop her. Still staring at the spot of cream, he pulled her gently across the corner. He licked the cream off with the tip of his tongue, slowly, lightly, then slid his mouth over hers. He kept the cute little squeak she made close in his memory.


	47. Side Kiss

“Never a lip is curved in pain that can’t be kissed into smiles again.”

~ Bret Harte

* * *

Wally and Artemis had gotten into another fight. Something about Kid being lazy and Arty not knowing how to relax. They started going back and forward. 

Being bystanders of the argument, Robin tapped her on her shoulder and asked if he could lead her somewhere. She accepted.

That’s how you can now find them lying on their back on top of Mount Justice enjoying the spring breeze and cloud watching. They were close enough to touch shoulders. Zatanna pointed at one of the clouds passing by.

“That’s definitely a baby in a carriage.”

“No, that’s definitely a bird.”

“How do you get a bird out of that?”

He pointed to his head. “Imagination.” They shared a laugh.

“How did you find out about this palace anyway?”

“Batman has a map of all the entryways and exits of the Cave. I found it while he was… out.”

“I usually come up here whenever I need a quiet place to think...to sort my head out.”

“Well it is pretty quiet out here.” Batman’s voice came in through their comlinks. “Robin, Zatanna. Report back to the Cave for mission briefing.’

“I guess that quiet is over.”

“I guess so.” Before they both had to get up Zatanna held him down with her hand on his chest and turned his head to the side with her other hand and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Thanks for showing me, birdy.”

“My pleasure.”


	48. Buzzing Kiss

“Real love doesn’t meet you at your best. It meets you in your mess.”

~J.S Park

* * *

There was an important math test coming up that counted for 60 percent of their 3rd term grade and Dick really needed to study. But Zatanna decided to drop by: his beloved girlfriend who is also a minx.

“Tanna, listen, I love you, but I need you to go away because you are really bloody distractive and I have to pass this tomorrow.”

Her giggled vibrated through him with how close she was, “Are you kicking me out.”

“Just for now.” She punched his shoulder. “Hey, I said I love you.”

“Mmhmm” She kissed his cheek, humming will doing so and leaving a buzzing sound and sensation. She started heading for the door. “You better pass that test tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”


	49. Sensational Kiss

“When we long for life without difficulties, remind us that oaks grow strong in contrary winds and diamonds are made under pressure.”

~Unknown

* * *

The sun was setting overhead and Zatanna was sitting out on a field in Mississippi away from all the cities and towns.

It’s the fourth of July and there was electricity in the air from the worldwide joy of the holiday. On the way to the quiet field, Zatanna experienced the excitement on the people’s faces as they came in and out of stores buying firecrackers and the absolute delight in their eyes as they walked around with smoke bombs and sparklers.

The Team had invited her out to pop fireworks with them, but she declined. She was actually supposed to be spending time with Dick, her boyfriend for going on four years. 

They hadn't had much time to spend together since he had changed his name to Nightwing and she joined the League. She's been stuck in meetings and with League duties while Blüdhaven has kept him busy. Aqualad's betrayal also made things more difficult since the role of leader was passed down to Nightwing.

It’s been difficult, but they’ve managed. Today was the one free day that they both had on their schedules. The next one would be weeks away. He told her to meet him at this field and he’d bring the fireworks. But Dick is running late.

He hasn’t texted. He hasn’t called. He hasn’t done anything. Where is he?

The sun had set lower and dusk was overhead. Zatanna was laying down on the grassy field. She could see the sigh become a white cloud as it escaped her mouth. He still hasn’t showed up.

It’s late and close to midnight. She had another meeting in the morning and she needed to be home before 2 am if she wanted to get some rest. 

She was just about done when something red was brought in front of her face and a sweet scent came to her nose. A bouquet of white roses. She followed the arm holding the wrapped up flowers with her eyes to the man that was holding them.

Her boyfriend was standing over her with a sheepish lop-sided smile on his face and a bag of fireworks in his other hand. “I am  _ so  _ sorry. Harley Quinn was acting up again in Gotham and then the Team had run into some trouble on their mission in Qurac and then Batman pulled me aside and talked for like a hour-”

“It’s okay.” She sat up and accepted the flowers and grabbed the bag of fireworks from his other hand. “You’re here now.”

He smiled and settled down on the grass beside her. He had the most understanding girlfriend. He tilted her chin up and pressed and sweet kiss that meant so much more to her lips. “I love you. Happy fourth of July, Tanna.”

“Happy fourth of July, Dickie bird.”


	50. First Kiss

“When I saw you first, it took every ounce of me not to kiss you. When I saw you laugh, it took every ounce of me not to love you. And when I saw your soul it took every ounce of me.” 

-Atticus

* * *

Zatara’s daughter was beautiful. She had come through the Zeta-tubes in her school uniform with her hands folded in front of her. Before he knew it, he was rushing ahead of Miss Martian to introduce himself.

She was shy when she was first introduced to the Team, but she soon warmed up to them. Even asking them to kidnap her on their mission to find Red Tornado. She even did his word thing.

He was hooked.

He wasn’t able to talk to her for long though because after they came back from finding the red robot, Zatara grabbed his daughter and dragged her out of the Cave.

It was a month before he saw her again. It was on patrol one night when him and Batman had split up. He was lurched on the edge of a building when he saw a glimpse of white duck around into an alley. He dropped down to investigate.

It was her. She was wearing her magician’s outfit again with a wand in her hand.

“What are you doing here?” He found himself asking. She lived in New York after all.

“I came to see you.”’ And as her mouth moved to form those five little words, he found he wanted to kiss her so badly.

Momentarily forgetting patrol, he stood there and talked to her for what felt like hours before his communicator chimed: Batman’s way of asking where he was.

“I’ll see you later.” He didn’t see her again until after the events of the training session from hell. This time he came to her.

He knew her father would be at a League meeting. When she opened the door shock was present, but it immediately melted into concern. She ushered him into the house.

Just like the other night, they talked and she offered him a shoulder to cry on. When he rested his head on her shoulders, he caught himself staring at her lips. He thinks she noticed. Without any conscious thought, they started easing closer to each other. Their lips brushed when they heard someone coming up the steps of their house.

He’s never been pushed through a window so fast in his life.

The next time they saw each other was the night of Halloween, when she had borrowed his bike and awkwardly tried to confess that someone blew it up. He wanted to spend more time with her so he led her back to his room.

The door shut behind them and he turned around but just as he was about to say something the words got stuck in his throat. She was wearing a cherry rouge lip gloss that made him want to kiss her even more. With his obvious staring he was sure she noticed.

She tilted her head sideways in the cutest way ever and stepped towards him until they were one one block apart. 

“Please just kiss me.” She was pouting, making his ache even worse.

He obliged, holding the side of her face with one of his hands.

It was magical. Like fireworks, a volcanic eruption, and the refreshing cool of ice cream in the summer. It was sweet. It was perfect.”

They pulled apart. He smirked. “I thought you said I could be as chalant as I want.”

“Of course you can be. As long as I can be chalant with you.”


End file.
